The Truth about Tippy Typewriter
by Grdnofevrythng
Summary: Brooke stumbles upon Sam's secret journal. What she finds is more than she bargained for. This is a femslash...BrookeSam if it offends you, please leave, if not please enjoy. R&R It's finally complete!
1. Chapter 1

**  
A/N:** I needed a break from my full length fic. So I decided to write this. I think it's going to be a  
oneshot. We'll see...This is a femslash between Brooke/Sam. If it offends you, please go elsewhere. I love feedback. It inspires me. So please R&R

**Disclaimer: **These characters belong to Ryan Murphy, and not me...I wish they did...

**Part One**

"Brooke?" Sam said as she leaned against Brooke's open door frame.

"Yeah?" The blonde answered, looking up from her calculus homework.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow your computer for a moment. I need to install a program on my laptop, so right now it's in defrag mode." Sam replied.

"And you need my computer to…?" Brooke asked.

"I have a mass email to send out to my team at the paper. I told them I'd have it out by 8:00, it's now, 8:15." She said looking down at her watch.

"I guess that's fine. Just don't fill my comp full of internet porn. I've seen your laptop." Brooke said trying to look serious.

Sam just smirked as she walked over to Brooke's desk. "I'm not the one with scantily clad bodies as my desktop wallpaper." She retorted, moving Brooke's wireless mouse, removing the blonde's annoying, bouncing, "Bring It!" Pep Squad screensaver. She pointed to the screen as if reiterating her point.

"It's a United Colors of Bennetton ad." Brooke huffed, sticking out of her tongue.

"Whatever you say." Sam replied with a huge grin as she turned back to the computer. She popped her disk in the A drive and began to type furiously.

The two worked in companionable silence. Brooke was somehow oddly comforted by the brunette's presence and the light sound of the keys tapping, barely able to be heard over the mixed cd playing in the blonde's stereo. At one point, they were both humming along with the sweet sounds of the Cranberries "Linger." It wasn't long before Brooke was done with her homework, and Sam was thanking her and bidding her goodnight.

She took up the journalist's still warm spot on her desk chair and looked at her AIM away message screen. She had several messages from Carmen and Mary Cherry. She decided to answer their inane questions as quickly as possible. She had a test first period, and she was hoping to get to bed early.

**QueenMcBitch:** Hey Carm, what did you need?  
**CheerBear2002:** Hang on, one sec Brooke. Sam's asking me about my notes from our French class.  
**QueenMcBitch:** K…

Sam was online? Brooke looked at her buddy list and sure enough the brunette's screen name was there at the top of her list. It was weird Sam hadn't messaged her. In the short time since Mac had been born and she'd almost lost her life to insane ex-best friend, she and Sam had become almost inseparable. _That tends to happen when that person saves your life_, Brooke thought. She was so grateful to Sam, and not only for pushing her out of the way that fateful night, but the journalist had proven to be the best friend she'd ever had. She opened up a window to message Sam, when another popped up in the way.

**MClovesJoe:** Hey Brookie!  
**QueenMcBitch:** Hey Mary Cherry…  
**MClovesJoe: **R we still on 4 practice 2morrow after school? Joe and I have plans.  
**QueenMcBitch:** Of course we still have practice, weren't you at the pep rally last week? We looked like a flock of uncoordinated seagulls.  
**MClovesJoe:** I know, Brookie, but Joe's takin' me to see the new Gwyneth movie.  
**QueenMcBitch:** Well if you and Carmen can manage to get the others whipped into shape, I might let you go early.  
**MClovesJoe:** But Brooke, you know that's damn near impossible. It's bad enuff that none of them are as coordinated or stunnin' as you and I are. I can't work miracles, hun…

Just then Carmen's window started blinking. She clicked on it pulling up the conversation.

**CheerBear2002:** OK sorry about that. I swear you would think she wasn't even in class…  
**QueenMcBitch:** Carm…?  
**CheerBear2002:** Oh right! I just made this ah-mazing mix for next week's game. I was wondering if you might want to hear it tomorrow.  
**QueenMcBitch:** Uh yeah, sure I guess. We can listen to it on the way to school. I'll be by at 7 btw. I have a test first period.  
**CheerBear2002:** OK cool, I'll be ready.

Brooke brought up the window for Sam's screen name again, ignoring the flash from the other two conversations that apparently were still taking place.

**QueenMcBitch:** Hey are you mad at me or something?****

Auto response from LoisLane082884: trying to finish my homework…damn my procrastinating ways….

_Damn I missed her_, Brooke thought. She closed Sam's window and brought Mary Cherry's back up.

**MClovesJoe:** Brooke? Brooke? Where'd ya go?  
**QueenMcBitch:** I'm here…  
**MClovesJoe:** Well I have to get goin hun. Joe is on the phone.  
**QueenMcBitch:** Oh ok, see you tomorrow  
**MClovesJoe:** Bye hun…  
**MClovesJoe signed off at 9:06:47 PM**

Now to get rid of Carmen…

**CheerBear2002:** My mom is totally psyched for Homecoming this year. Are you gonna run?  
**QueenMcBitch:** I haven't really given it much thought. I'm probably going to just keep a low profile this year. The Bring It squad is more than enough for me to handle.

And that was true, ever since Nicole had transferred from Kennedy this year, she'd been named Captain of the squad and Carmen co-captain. So far, things had been going great, and the groups had merged harmoniously, the last piece falling into place when Harrison had started dating Mary Cherry two months ago, much to everyone's surprise. Brooke shuttered, wondering what she'd ever seen in him. She just chocked it up to a momentary lapse in judgment.

**CheerBear2002:** Well I'm definitely gonna run again if I'm nominated. OMG! What if I'm not nominated? Brooke what am I gonna to do?

Brooke rolled her eyes. She didn't know how Sam had put up with this constantly talking Carmen off of a ledge routine. They'd been good friends for almost two years now, and she was definitely tired of it.

**QueenMcBitch:** Relax Carm, I'm sure you'll be nominated.  
**CheerBear2002:** Thanx, well anyway I have one more calc problem to do, and then I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning.  
**QueenMcBitch:** Night, Carm…  
**CheerBear2002 signed off at 9:24:55 PM**

Brooke sighed with relief. She checked her list one more time, annoyed to see that little yellow "post-it" next to Sam's screen name. Josh and Sugar were both online, but she really wasn't up to talking to either one of them. So instead she pulled up her Internet Explorer and typed Yahoo Mail into the address bar. She clicked on the inbox tab and saw she had several emails. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the email saying she had a reply to a comment she'd made in someone else's livejournal. She hadn't updated or really read any comments for a couple of weeks, but she always got the random response or something from one of the arbitrary communities she belonged to.

Her hazel eyes scanned the email reading the lame response. When she came to the original comment she realized she hadn't written it. Not only had she not written it, it wasn't even her journal name. It wasn't a name she'd recognized at all. She closed the email, looking at the name displayed on the inbox. Sam had forgotten to sign out of her email. What's more, Sam apparently had a secret journal.

She immediately opened her journal in another window. She signed in and did a quick perusal of all of their friends' user profiles. None of them had the journal saved as a friend. She typed in the journal name and looked up the user information. Apparently Sam really didn't want this journal to be found. Sam had used the pseudonym "Tippy Typewriter" and had registered it to a completely different city and state. She didn't have really any friends, saved for a few names Brooke didn't recognize. Brooke perused the communities "Tippy" belonged to. Most of them were musical group communities, a couple of fanfiction communities, more importantly, lesbian fanfiction communities, and lgbt communities. _Sam's gay!_ Brooke thought. She was shocked. Then again, as she thought about it, she wasn't all that surprised. Sam had always marched to her own beat, and didn't care about what others thought. It would explain why she got so upset that time when they were locked in the Novak, and Lily had confessed she'd kissed Carmen. Maybe she'd wished it had been her instead of Carmen.

Brooke thought she should be more upset about this. Sam was gay! Only it didn't bother the cheerleader in the least. It wasn't like she hadn't ever considered it, but then she'd fallen for Josh again, and then Jaime, and then Harrison, so she'd pushed those thoughts from her mind. Now she was intrigued. She knew she shouldn't, but she really wanted to read this "secret" journal. She got up and crossed her room to close her bedroom door. A part of her felt bad for what she was about to do, but curiosity seemed to overpower those feelings.

In all the time she'd known Sam, she'd never been able to figure her out, not completely. They'd been living together for almost three years, and the brunette was still an enigma. Somehow Sam managed to deflect attention away from herself whenever it came to her emotions and thoughts, and Brooke hoped that this would give her insight into Sam's world, and eventually bring them closer together.

The blonde checked over her shoulder one last time before clicking the link to "Tippy's Journal." The entries had started about three weeks after junior prom, back when she'd been dating Harrison. It hurt her to read how upset Sam had been about Harrison picking Brooke. It had ruined her relationship with Harrison, which was the thing that she'd tried to avoid all along. It hadn't done much for her and Brooke's relationship in the beginning either. She skipped ahead a few entries, not really wanting to dwell on the negative things that had happened. She stopped when she found the entries that were about Sam's budding sexuality.

Sam had taken a very journalistic approach on her road of discovery. She'd read about it, and watched all of the movies. In fact it seemed the only thing Sam had yet to do was put her experiment to practice. Brooke ignored the slight feeling of relief she got at that thought. She could read all of Sam's frustrations, hopes, concerns, and fears, and for a moment, she wanted to walk into the journalist's room and wrap her arms around her, but she couldn't. Sam could never know she'd found this journal. She was just about to stop reading the entries, when she came across a few that caught her attention. It seemed that Sam had a crush on someone. She read on, and discovered that whoever this mystery girl was, it was someone who went to Kennedy High with them. She tried to read the entries closely, looking for hints as to who it was. Sam had been very clever in keeping the identity a secret. She would only descried a smile that was thrown her way or a faint brushing of the hand in the hallway.

**LoisLane082884:**Why would I be mad at you?

The AIM window popped up out of nowhere, earning a startled gasp from Brooke.

**QueenMcBitch:** You were online and didn't message me. You also declined my offer to study together earlier tonight.  
**LoisLane082884:** Oh…well I only signed on to get the French notes for our homework assignment. I wasn't ignoring you, and I'm certainly not mad at you. I just really needed to get it done.  
**QueenMcBitch:** Oh ok…  
**LoisLane082884:** So, what are you doing? I could be there in two shakes, and we could hang out.

Brooke panicked. The last thing she wanted was Sam here as she read her diary.

**QueenMcBitch: **Actually, I'm about to turn in. My test…  
**LoisLane082884:** That's right, your test. Say no more…I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Princess :p  
**QueenMcBitch:** Goodnight, Mucky :p

Brooke quickly closed her window, and shut her computer off, just in case Sam decided to stop by anyway. She walked down the hall to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Sam's journal had certainly been an eye opener. Tomorrow she was determined to figure out who Sam's crush was.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is turning out to not be a oneshot after all. But I don't know how often I'll update it. I love feedback so that might inspire me to do so more often.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters.

**  
Part two**

Sam couldn't figure out why Brooke had been looking at her all day. Even now as she tried to listen to "The Claw" and take physics notes, she could feel the hazel eyes burning a hole in her face. She waited until Ms. Glass' attention was turned back towards the board before looking over at the blonde in confusion. Brooke just sent her an odd smile before turning back to the front. Sam shrugged and continued writing.

The bell rang shortly after that and Sam stood grabbing her bag and books. She was heading out of the room towards her locker, when she heard Brooke calling her name from behind her. Brooke caught up to her as she entered the combination on her lock.

"Hey are you headed to lunch?" Brooke asked a little winded.

"Of course, where else would I be going?" Sam asked a little suspicious. Something was going on with the cheerleader.

"Oh, well I didn't know if you had to go to the newspaper office or something."

"Nope just heading to the cafeteria." Sam replied closing her locker. "You coming?"

"Oh, yeah of course." Brooke answered walking along side the brunette.

They walked into the cafeteria and got in line followed by Josh and Lily. Sam took the proffered sloppy joe, ignoring Lily's look of disgust. "If it's any consolation, Lily, I'm pretty sure there's no meat in this whatsoever." She said before walking over to their lunch table.

They all now sat at the "Popular" table, having long ago squashed the stupid rift that existed between the groups. She knew that was due, in large part, to her and Brooke becoming best friends. Sam was forever grateful to whatever force had landed them in this place at this time. Brooke had proven to be a great friend. Her home life had never been better. Her mother and Mike were planning another wedding, and Mac was growing up nicely. She was even making slow progress repairing her friendship with George. She was just happy she hadn't lost Harrison after the whole fiasco last year.

She sat down in between Brooke and Carmen. The two immediately began talking about cheerleading. Sam wasn't really interested in anything they had to say, so she spaced, allowing the sweet lilt of Brooke's voice to lull her while she ate. She leaned over a little trying to catch the scent of Brooke's perfume and shampoo. Spending time as much time with Brooke as she now did, afforded her a lot of opportunities, benefits that fed and often fueled her little crush. She had finally admitted to herself, months ago, that her feelings for Brooke would never be sisterly. They were far from anything remotely close to sisterly affection.

Sam would never disrespect her newfound friendship with the blonde, but that didn't mean that she didn't take advantage of when the opportunity presented itself. She now knew how to get Brooke to smile or laugh a certain way, or what cheered her up when she was having a bad day. Sam especially liked the last part because it usually ended with her receiving a hug for her troubles, and Sam would do just about anything to receive one of those warm embraces. The memories had kept her company on many a lonely night.

"Hey ya'll" Mary Cherry said as she and Harrison sat at the table.

A chorus of 'hey' rang up from the table. Harrison became engrossed in the conversation Josh and Sugar were having while Mary Cherry joined into the riveting conversation Brooke and Carmen were having about routines, leaving Sam to listen to Lily's latest crusade. She felt Brooke shift next to her and their thighs brushed against each other. She fought hard to bite back the gasp, hoping no one would notice. She saw Harrison shoot her an odd look, but smiled back, pretending nothing was wrong.

She ignored the warmth of her body when Brooke reached across her to grab a book from Josh, and the slight brushes she was forced to endure. Such bittersweet torture, she wished she could just right an angsty poem about it and get it out of her system, but she'd tried that, and it hadn't worked. She needed something to distract her, and Lily's ranting was only making her wish she could bury her head in something to drown out the sound. She could think of a few choice places her head could be buried at the moment. Having the lurid thoughts at the moment was anything but conducive to her current state of being. She looked over at the oddity that was Harrison and Mary Cherry's relationship. That always did the trick. They were like some Maury, 'When Opposites Attract,' topic of the day guests. Never in a million years had she ever thought those two would end up together, but as she watched Harrison watching Mary Cherry, it somehow fit. He brought out a softer side to the blonde cheerleader, and she knew that Mary Cherry really loved him.

He'd been right last year when he'd said that she and Brooke didn't really like him, they'd just disliked each other. Well, he'd been half right anyway. The only reason she'd even gone after him was because Brooke had somehow convinced her to exact revenge on him, but then the blonde had changed the rules midstream, and Sam had had no other choice but to play along. And now watching as he and Mary Cherry feed grapes to one another, she was glad he'd finally 'gotten the girl.'

She looked over at Brooke, and the blonde offered her a big toothy grin. She just for once she could 'get the girl.'

Sam sat on her bed with her laptop checking her email. Someone had responded to one of her posts in one of the communities she belonged to. She quickly signed into her clandestine journal and quickly replied to the comment. She really needed to post to her journal after enduring the day that she had. Brooke continued to stare at her with a suspicious look in her eye, and every time she would catch her, the blonde would blush and give her a shy smile. Sam wasn't sure how to take this new side of Brooke.

_I guess tonight's post will be rather short. I have a pretty busy schedule of vegging to do and I would like to get to it in a hurry. School was pretty brutal today, but for more than one reason.. My evil physics teacher loaded me down with so much homework it took two hours to get through. She is totally heinous. I'm beginning to wonder about the mental health of our fair school system that puts these ghastly, power hungry, tyrannical dictators in charge of our education. Seriously, do they go out of their way to find these people or do they just pick them off the street at random._

_The other totally brutal part of my day was the beautiful torture I had to do endure from the oblivious object of my affection. She sent me sly glances the entire day, not even bothering to hide the fact she was caught staring. She just kept giving me these sweet smiles, and brushing up against me whenever she was near me. If I didn't already have her scent memorized I would have by the end of today. She just kept showing up everywhere I turned. I'm not sure if it was a coincidence or just the fates trying to play some sort of game with an unsuspecting mortal. Either way, if this continues, I don't know how I will be able to keep my feelings a secret with her constantly invading my every thought, and now every move. I am so totally screwed._

She clicked the button that would post the entry. She then checked her email one last time, before messaging the blonde she'd just written about.

**LoisLane082884**: Ready to watch the oh so sexy, pelvis gyrating, Patrick Swayze in Dirty Dancing?  
**QueenMcBitch**: Always…the rents are in bed, and I need the mind numbing sex appeal of Mr. Swayze to ease the tension from my very stressful day.  
**LoisLane082884**: lol…I wouldn't go that far, but there's just something about that movie…  
**QueenMcBitch**: I know. So why are we still on here talking? I already went and got the snacks. Let's just watch it in my room.  
**LoisLane082884**: How come we never hang in my room?  
**QueenMcBitch**: My bed's more comfortable, and like I said, I already got the snacks. Besides your room has a funny smell. :p  
**LoisLane082884**: Hey!  
**QueenMcBitch**: Just get your ass in here, Mucky!  
**LoisLane082884**: On my way, Princess.

With that, she put her away message up and walked two doors down to the blonde's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own them. God bless Ryan Murphy!  
**A/N:**I don't know when the next time I'll be updating cause I'm not sure if anyone's actually reading this. Feedback would let me know. Thanks to those of you that have. **  
**

**Part three**

Brooke let out a frustrated growl it had been two weeks, and she was no closer to figuring out Sam's ever-elusive crush. Everyday she would watch the brunette and everyone she came in contact with, and every night she would read the journalist's updates. It seemed with the every passing day Sam's 'oblivious object of her affection' got closer and closer, and Brooke still had no clue who this phantom girl was. She'd pretty much narrowed it down to someone within their extended network, because Sam seemed to have constant contact with her. But who? Was it Lily? Carmen? Mary Cherry! Brooke scratched that last one. There was no way that Sam had that poor taste in women. Besides Mary Cherry was all 'over the moon' for Harrison like some bad Mariah Carey ballad.

To make matters worse, she knew that Sam was well aware of her watching her, but how subtle can a person be when they're trying to be all Nancy Drew about something. She'd scratched CIA operative off of her list of future careers a long time ago. Vague she could do, stealth, not so much. She was just lucky no one else seemed to have caught on. This couldn't go on for much longer. Someone was bound to notice, and she knew the brunette was burning to ask her what was up with her lately.

A part of her was upset that Sam still hadn't let her in to this part of her life. They were best friends, and Brooke was an open book as far as Sam was concerned. They'd been hanging out even more this week than ever before, and still nothing. Did Sam not trust her, even after all this time? The thought that the brunette might feel like she still needed to keep Brooke at arms' length bothered the blonde. Maybe she thought the Brooke wouldn't understand. Well, she would change that. They were going to the mall today, and maybe she could ease the brunette's theoretical fears a little.

"Brooke are you ready to go?" Sam called through her closed door, as she knocked.

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse." She replied jumping up from her bed and throwing on her sneakers. She grabbed her purse and headed out of the door.

"What do you think of this?" Brooke asked.

"I think that Mac's only an infant, and that little Britney Spears number is for a girl that's at least school age." Sam replied rolling her eyes.

"I know, but don't you ever get excited about one day being able to go shopping with her? Or having make believe tea parties?" Brooke said with a wistful smile.

"Oh yeah, the idea of shopping always fills me with such joy, and if Mac has that sort of a fashion sense, then what we put Mom and Mike through will seem like a cakewalk."

"Well, maybe that outfit was a bit extreme. But I've seen you with her. You're always telling her about the articles you're writing or the latest book you're reading. I know you get excited." Brooke said, thoroughly enjoying the shade of pink that now tinged the brunette's delicate features. Sam was so adorable sometimes; whoever this mystery girl was would be a fool if she turned Sam down.

"Well maybe I get a little excited thinking about taking to her first poetry reading or concert." Sam admitted as they walked through the aisles.

"What makes you think I won't be taking her to her first concert?"

"Uh oh, no way is my little sister going to be caught dead at some Ace of Base concert."

"Hey, Ace of Base is hot." Brooke replied playfully.

"Whatever you say, Princess." Sam said rolling her eyes.

They exited the children's clothing store and made their way to H&M. It was the only store in the mall that they actually agreed on. It suited Sam's pithy tee, walking poster child for Hot Topic, casual style, and Brooke's ultramodern, Prada-esque, Caroline Kennedy meets Gwyneth Paltrow sensibilities. Sam was immediately drawn to a pair of dark gray cargo style slacks and a long sleeve white shirt. She picked up a black and white t-shirt to go over top and held it up for Brooke's inspection.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's very…Sam McPherson." Brooke replied vaguely.

"What does that mean?"

"What do you mean what does that mean?"

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

"What difference does it make? I think the outfit would suit you. That would be a good thing, right? I mean being Sam McPherson is a good thing, right?"

"Maybe, I guess I was just wondering if Sam McPherson might need some updating." Sam replied uncomfortably. She shifted from one foot to the other.

"Sam what's going on? Since when do you care what people think about your style?"

"I don't. Is it so wrong to just want to reinvent yourself?" She asked defensively.

"Of course not, but I don't know anyone that's as comfortable in their skin as you are. So again I'll ask what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on. I think maybe it's just time for a change."

"If you say so, but I personally don't think there's anything wrong with the Sam McPherson you are right now." Brooke said looking Sam up and down. _You can't improve on perfection_, she mused. She frowned at that thought. What was that supposed to mean?

"You really mean that?" Sam asked, interrupting Brooke's wayward thoughts.

"Of course I mean it. I think I spent enough time telling you the brutally honest truth for you to start questioning me about it now."

"True. I guess just figured upon the advent of our best friends status, that maybe you'd start sparing my feelings a little." Sam said with a little chuckle.

"Well what would be the point of that? You've already seen me at my absolute worse, and I've certainly seen you at yours. And we're still friends at the end of the day, because I know no matter what I say or what I do, you'll never judge me. I hope you feel the same about me." Brooke said pointedly. She saw the brunette shift uncomfortably for a moment before replying.

"Of course I know that. It's just some things are easier to say than others." Sam replied, and for a moment the blonde wondered if maybe Sam got the double meaning in her words. "I mean, before you would only tell me the 'brutally honest truth' to hurt my feelings, and we're not in that place anymore."

"No we're not, so believe me when I tell you I don't think you need to change a thing, except maybe for those bangs." Brooke teased, running her fingers through Sam's hair.

"Hey, they're not that bad! Besides, they're growing back." Sam replied ducking away from the blonde's hand.

Later that night, Brooke sat at her desk waiting for her computer to boot up and reflecting on the day's events. It was rare that anyone ever got to see the vulnerable, insecure part of Sam, and she was honored to have had such a privilege today. No one would ever suspect that it lurked under Sam's confident, independent, tough exoskeleton, but every now and again, a little crack would appear in the armor, and there it was, just below the surface. That part of Sam was unbelievable fragile, and Brooke was proud to have handled it so well. It had also given her the reason behind Sam's silence, and she would just have to be patient, and wait for her to be ready to say the words aloud.

When her computer was finished loading, she by passed checking her email or turning on her AIM, and went straight for 'Tippy's Journal.' It seemed that Sam had updated right after they'd gotten back from the mall. Brooke wondered when she'd even had the time between then and when Jane had called them down for dinner. She read through all the boring stuff about Sam's new outfits, after all she'd been there and knew what they looked like. She was surprised a 'crush update.' They hadn't run into anyone while they were out. Maybe Sam had seen her from afar or something. She was almost disappointed when it seemed all the brunette wanted to do was wax poetry about the mystery girl. Brooke didn't understand why the journalist's extolling of every one of the girl's virtues bugged her so much, but she chose to ignore it. Then something caught her baby hazels.

It has to be some sort of cruel joke when the one person you want to tell how you feel the most, is the one person you can't. She said such wonderful things to me today. I never thought she was the kind of girl that would like me just the way I am. Especially after we both spent so much time tearing each other down. If only she meant she liked me the way I like her.

That was odd. The girl had said pretty much the same things she'd told Sam earlier that day. _Especially after we both spent so much time tearing each other down._ Brooke frowned as she read that line again. Who had Sam spent time tearing down their self esteem, except…no, she couldn't mean? There was just no way that Sam meant…was there? She thought back over the entries she'd read. _She_ had been staring at Sam a lot lately. _She _had dogged the brunette's every step. _She _had brushed up against Sam almost constantly for the past two weeks.

"Ohmygod, Sam has a crush on me!" Brooke gasped. How could she have not seen it? Well she knew how. Sam never really let on when she liked someone, but after she'd read the journal, how had she not seen it?

_Now what am I going to do? This changes everything!_ Brooke thought desperately. It wasn't like now that she'd read it, she could just act like she hadn't. She could deal with Sam being gay, but she definitely couldn't deal with Sam having feelings for her. She wasn't like that. She liked guys, and Sam was just her best friend. She had to fix this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**I don't own em, just borrowing em

**  
Part four**

"Brooke, I'm going to rent some movies. Wanna tag along?" Sam asked standing in the blonde's doorway.

"Nah, you know what? I think I'm going to Carmen's to work on some routines. Maybe next time…" The Brooke responded, not even bothering to look up from the magazine she was reading.

"Yeah, next time." Sam replied with a sigh.

Things had been like this between her and Brooke for the past two months, and she wasn't really sure why. She'd asked Brooke if she'd done something wrong to offend her, but the blonde had given her a weird look before brushing it off as her being paranoid. It was the same look she caught Brooke staring at her with. And they never spent anytime together unless someone else was around, which made Sam very suspicious. It also hurt her immensely. What hurt most of all was whenever they accidentally made contact, no matter how innocent, Brooke jumped back as if she'd been burned.

Sam made it back an hour later, by passing the blonde's now empty room, and headed straight for her own. She sat the bag of movies on her bed before moving her wireless mouse to get rid of her 'maze of pipes' screen saver and checked her away message box. She had two messages from Harrison and one message from Mia. She couldn't contain the smile that danced on her lips at the latter.

She'd met Mia via one of the communities her secret journal belonged to about five months ago. They'd read each other's post and sometimes leave comments. The comments had become increasingly frequent in the past three months, and the two had begun chatting on instant messenger. After a month of chatting she learned that Mia was from California as well. In fact, she lived in the next city over, and Sam had confessed that she wasn't really from Big Rapids, Michigan. Once they learned that they had more in common than their journals they started talking everyday, sometimes for hours, given Sam's sudden surplus in free time. They even exchanged pictures, and eventually phone numbers. Sam figured it was safer to give out her cell number, instead of the main house, but they'd had some delightful conversations on the phone, and she was very at ease.

She clicked on her away message box, getting rid of it and waiting for the two conversation windows to pop up. She checked Harrison's first.

**TheNinthHole**: Hey Sammy

**Auto response from LoisLane082884**: Running errands…call the cell…

**TheNinthHole**: Message me when you get back. I have a joke I want to tell you.  
**LoisLane082884**: Hey Harry, what's the joke?

**  
Auto response from TheNinthHole**: Spending time with my lady love…call the cell or leave a message…better yet, just leave message ;)

She sighed, though she was sort of happy not to have to talk to Harrison. She really wanted to watch the movies she'd rented. She clicked on Mia's window and proceeded to read it.

**CalifrnaDreamnGrl**: Hey Sam

**Auto response from LoisLane082884**: Running errands…call the cell…

**CalifrnaDreamnGrl**: I have a question to ask u when u get back. I'm too shy to ask u on the phone. I'll just wait for u to get back.  
**LoisLane082884**: I'm back  
**CalifrnaDreamnGrl**: Hey did you have fun running errands?  
**LoisLane082884**: Eh, I just went to the video store.  
**CalifrnaDreamnGrl**: Ooo, rent anything good?  
**LoisLane082884**: I was feeling sort of like having an 80's brat pack night. So I got Sixteen Candles, The Breakfast Club, St. Elmo's Fire, and The Lost Boys.  
**CalifrnaDreamnGrl**: Oooo, good choices. I'm so jealous. I wish I could watch them with you.  
**LoisLane022884**: Me too :"  
**CalifrnaDreamnGrl**: Well u may get ur chance…shoot, I have to sign off for a bit, my dad needs the phone.  
**LoisLane022884**: You need to get a cable modem…  
**CalifrnaDreamnGrl**: I know, I actually convinced my dad, finally. We're getting it next week. But anyway, I'll be back in about an hour or two…have fun watching ur movies. ttyl  
**LoisLane022884**: Later babe…  
**CalifrnaDreamnGrl signed off at 6:56:34 PM**

Sam sighed, realizing she hadn't asked Mia what her question was. She'd make sure she did that first thing when Mia got back online. She checked Carmen's away message to see if Brooke was over her house.

**LoisLane022884**: Hey Carm…

**Auto response from CheerBear2002**: Going over routines with Brooke McQueen.

The brunette tried not to roll her eyes. She didn't understand what Carmen's obsession with her blonde stepsister was. Well she did, but she was pretty sure that Carmen wasn't _in love_ with Brooke, at least not the way she was. She sighed deeply, wondering how she was going to repair her relationship with the blonde cheerleader. Deciding not to dwell, she popped _The Breakfast Club_ into her DVD player and lost herself in the beauty of 80's teen angst.

Brooke came home sometime during the second movie, _St. Elmo's Fire_, and Sam decided for once not to go and knock on her door, at least not until she had a plan. When the movie ended, she took a break and sat down in front of her laptop. Harrison still hadn't come back, Carmen hadn't returned her message either, but Mia was back, much to her delight.

**CalifrnaDreamnGrl**: Hey I'm back

**  
Auto response from LoisLane022884**: Paying homage to early teen angst…God I love the 80's…

**LoisLane022884**: Hey I'm back too  
**CalifrnaDreamnGrl**: Hey how's movie night going?  
**LoisLane022884**: Can't go wrong with the classics.  
**CalifrnaDreamnGrl**: So true  
**LoisLane022884**: Oh! Before I forget. You mentioned you had a question for me. Something you were 'too shy to say on the phone?'  
**CalifrnaDreamnGrl**: Right, well…see the thing is, we've been talking for what five months right?  
**LoisLane022884**: In various forms, yes…  
**CalifrnaDreamnGrl**: And things have been good thus far right? I mean we like each other right?  
**LoisLane022884**: I know I like you. I can't speak for you…  
**CalifrnaDreamnGrl**: Oh, I do! I mean I like u a lot…  
**LoisLane022884**: Okay, so we like each other and enjoy talking to one another. Where is this going because I'm confused?  
**CalifrnaDreamnGrl**: Well, I was wondering if, maybe u might want to  
**LoisLane022884**: Might want to what?  
**CalifrnaDreamnGrl**: Might want to meet up and hang out sometime…

Sam blinked and stared at the screen. While it was true that they had talked for a long time, and she most certainly liked Mia, she'd never really thought of it progressing beyond cyberspace. But then again, this was someone she'd thought she'd come to know well enough, and it wasn't like she was going to have the true object of her affection. They were barely talking right now as it was. And she certainly wasn't going to meet any girls at Kennedy. So what the hell? Right?

**CalifrnaDreamnGrl**: OMG, you know what? That was a stupid suggestion. Just forget I said anything, and we can put the whole ugly sordid mess behind us.  
**LoisLane022884**: Really? Okay, if you're sure, because I was going to say it was a great idea.  
**CalifrnaDreamnGrl**: Really?  
**LoisLane022884**: Yep  
**CalifrnaDreamnGrl**: Wow! Okay great! I mean cool…  
**LoisLane022884**: Yeah, cool…  
**CalifrnaDreamnGrl**: Well, I have to get offline again. My grandmother is supposed to be calling, and I'll talk to u tomorrow about setting up a tentative date and time.  
**LoisLane022884**: Okay sounds like a plan  
**CalifrnaDreamnGrl**: Great! Well, good night Sam  
**LoisLane022884**: Talk to you tomorrow, Mia.

**CalifrnaDreamnGrl signed off at 11:34:13 PM**

Excitement fluttered through her as she thought of the possibility of meeting this new stranger. They'd had some pretty amazing conversations over the past months about everything and nothing at all. She'd told Mia some things she hadn't even told Brooke, and she felt like they had a real connection. She could even see herself possibly dating Mia some where down the line. Barring that the meeting goes well and they have a real connection. But what if Mia thought this was a date? It wasn't a date right? Cause she wasn't so sure that she was quite ready for a date with a girl. She needed some advice, and she knew of only one person that could help her with this problem. She opened a new IM window.

**LoisLane022884**: Brooke, are you busy?  
**QueenMcBitch**: I was just heading to bed.  
**LoisLane022884**: Oh, well never mind then…  
**QueenMcBitch**: What's up, Sam?  
**LoisLane022884**: Nothing, it can wait until the morning. I just needed advice on something. But you're tired. So it can wait.  
**QueenMcBitch**: I'll be there in two…  
**LoisLane022884**: Okay, thanks Brooke

**Auto response from QueenMcBitch**: In Sammy's room…call the cell if you need me.

Sam was barely finished reading the away message before the blonde was crossing her room and sitting on her bed. She swiveled her computer chair around, and looked at the cheerleader. She felt like she hadn't truly seen Brooke for weeks. She was struck, as always, by the beauty that was Brooke McQueen.

"Okay, what's up Sam?" Brooke asked giving Sam her undivided attention.

Sam took a deep breath. How was she supposed to start? _Hey Brooke, I'm gay! Oh by the way, I figured it all out when I fell in love with you, and now I need your help to woo this other girl?_ Somehow she didn't think that would go over well. Still, she and Brooke were past that petty need to destroy each other, and she felt like she could tell the blonde anything.

"Well, um, you see the thing is…the thing is I like someone." Sam started off slowly, not able to quite meet the blonde's hazel eyes. She was sure, however that she'd seen the cheerleader stiffen as she spoke.

"Well, who is this guy? Is he cute? Is it someone that I know?" Brooke asked in such rapid succession that Sam could barely keep up.

"No, you don't know the person I like. They don't go to Kennedy, and…" Sam said letting her words trail off.

"And…?" Brooke asked in a weird tone.

"And…it's not a he, but a she." Sam finished in a rush.

"So?" Brooke asked nonchalantly. Sam stared at her. Of all the reactions she'd expected from the blonde, cool indifference hadn't been one. It was almost as if Brooke wasn't surprised by her admission. Brooke's hazel eyes studied her face for a moment before she continued to speak. "Sam, it's fine that you're gay. It's not a big deal that you like girls, unless it's a problem for you."

"Uh, no, no it's not a problem for me." Sam stammered.

"Well okay, then so there's no problem, unless the someone you like is me. And that's not what's happening right? You don't like me do you, Sammy?" Brooke asked, and there was an edge in her voice that Sam didn't quite understand.

Where was all of this coming from? It was almost as if the blonde knew about her feelings for her, but that couldn't be the case. She hadn't told anyone about her feelings for Brooke, not even Mia. In fact the only place she ever talked about it was in 'Tippy's Journal,' and there was no way Brooke knew about that.

"No, it's not you I like. That would be crazy, wouldn't it? I mean could you imagine that?" Sam chuckled, playing it off. She didn't miss the look of surprise that washed over the blonde's beautiful face, before she could recover it. What was going on with Brooke lately?

"Okay, so tell me about this mystery girl. You said I _don't_ know her right?"

"Right, well her name is Mia. I met her when she left me a message on my…IM. Anyway, we've been talking for about five months. We've even talked on the phone a couple of times." Sam said.

Brooke arched a blond eyebrow. "Okay, and where's the part where my advice is needed?"

"Right, well so like I said, we've talked a lot over the past few months, and I've really grown to like her. She's interesting, and smart, and not bad looking from what I can tell from pictures." She paused looking over at the blonde with a slight blush. Brooke nodded her head, encouraging her to continue, even though Sam had to wonder at the strange look in the blonde's eyes. "Well, tonight, she asked if maybe I wanted to meet up and hang out."

"And you said?" Brooke asked slowly.

"I said yes."

"And the problem is?"

"Well, for one, this is someone I have never met before, and I'm a little nervous. And two, what if she thinks this is a date? Is this a date? And if it's a date what do I do? What do I wear? How do I act?"

"Whoa, calm down there, Mucky, before you hyperventilate. The first thing you're going to do is breathe. I think what you need is a 'wing man.' Someone to accompany you on this date or whatever it is that will, keep the conversation flowing, but could also provide the alibi for a quick get away, just in case this girl turns out to be a total skankzilla or something."

Sam chuckled, marveling at how Brooke was able to ease all of her fears with so few words. She was glad that she could come to the blonde with this. She always knew just what to say. All she needed was a 'wing man' and she would be fine. But where was she going to find said 'wing man?' There was no way she was telling any of her other friends about this. She just wasn't ready yet. She looked over at Brooke uncertainly, and she knew the blonde could read her unvoiced question.

"Don't worry, I'll do it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Ryan Murphy does. That man's a genius**

**A/N: Thanks to all the people that has sent me such wonderful feedback. **

**Part Five**

What the hell am I doing here? Brooke asked herself for the tenth time that evening. Two weeks, it had taken them two weeks to decide to meet up at the movies, which had been Brooke's original idea. But oh no, she'd been subjected to the phone calls that lasted way too long for her liking, and the constant text messages whenever she and Sam were studying. That was when they actually got time to spend together. Sam was always busy doing something lately, and what little time they did actually see each other, she couldn't stop talking about Mia.

_Mia_, she now hated that name. She wasn't even sure why. She should be happy. She was no longer the subject of 'Tippy's Journal.' No, she'd been replaced by another cheerleading blonde that was on her debate team _and_ the school paper. It should have made spending time with the budding journalist easier. Instead she went to bed feeling unsettled and angry, and she didn't understand why. She'd liked it better when she'd been avoiding Sam, but Sam was her best friend, and she was trying to be supportive.

So here she stood in front of the theater, with a very nervous Sam, and all she wished she could do was go home and curl up in her bed. Sam was shifting from foot to foot, and bouncing incessantly. She ran a shaking hand through her hair before turning uncertain brown eyes to Brooke.

"Are you sure I look okay?" Sam asked.

"For the five hundredth and seventy third time, yes, you look great." Brooke answered in an exasperated tone, but she'd meant it. Sam really did look good. She was wearing the outfit they'd gotten from the mall months ago, and she'd done some cool twisty thing with her hair. She'd even asked Brooke do her make up, and the ending result was amazing.

Just then a blonde with long wavy hair and sparkling bluish green eyes appeared beside them. Judging from the gleam in those blue eyes, Brooke knew she wasn't the only one that appreciated the time Sam had put into her appearance. Sam caught the look in Brooke's hazel eyes and turned around.

"Mia?" She croaked.

"In the flesh, so I guess that makes you Sam." The blonde said with a bright smile.

"Yeah…um…yes, I'm Sam." The brunette replied moving forward to hug the girl.

"Wow, the pictures really didn't do you justice." Mia said with a shy smile

"I could say the same about you." Sam said with bright pink cheeks.

Brooke had to fight making a gagging nose at the two blushing girls. She took one look at the blonde and decided that she didn't like her much. She grudgingly admitted that girl was beautiful, if you went for that petite, leggy, runway type of girl, but she was all wrong for Sam in Brooke's opinion. She was too perky and friendly. Who wore a skirt that short on a first date? Brooke she heard head, telling herself that she didn't really care. She just wished Sam would stop staring the girl's well-toned legs.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Sam turned towards the silently fuming blonde. "This is my stepsister, Brooke. Brooke _this_ is Mia."

_Thanks for finally noticing me, Sam_. Brooke put on her best, I don't like you, but I'll pretend I do for Sam's sake smile and held out her hand. Something about the brunette introducing her as just her 'stepsister' didn't sit to well with her, but she decided to deal with that later.

"Nice to meet you Brooke. I've heard so much about you." Mia said in her sweetest voice, and it made Brooke want to wretch.

"All nice things, I hope."

"Only the best." The shorter blonde replied, before turning her attention to a tall, blonde haired boy, with movie star good looks and a letterman's jacket. "This is my best friend, Ethan. Ethan, that's Sam, and this is Brooke."

Ah, he was to be her 'date.' Brooke gave him a once over, and she had to admit he was definitely her type, at least her type back when she dated guys like Josh Ford. She wasn't into those guys any longer. She now preferred dark haired, dark eyed guys that were into books instead of sports. Boys who wrote more than the required essays for school were her forte now. This boy with his flaxen hair, deep green eyes, and Tom Cruise smile did nothing for her. Wow, he even had a dimple in his right cheek. _Nice touch_, Brooke thought exasperatedly.

As they stood in line for their movie tickets, Ethan regaled her with the highlights of his high school football career. All the while she attempted, in vain, to hear what Sam and Mia were whispering about. She didn't like how close Mia stood next to Sam and how, when they talked, the blonde always seemed to need to touch the journalist in some way or another. She was half-tempted to say something, but the brunette didn't seem to mind. In fact, Sam had fixed Brooke with a very excited smirk, which caused the blonde's heart to sink down into her stomach.

She sat in between Ethan and Sam in the movies with Mia on Sam's other side. The two held hands talked while waiting for the previews to begin, while Ethan went on and on about hair gel. She rolled her eyes, making sure that her mouth was always full of popcorn to avoid having to actually talk to the quarterback. She was grateful when the movie began so she could feign interest in that, while covertly spying on the two girls to her left.

Once the theater went completely dark and the opening credits began to roll the nonstop chatter and giggling ceased between the two girls, much to Brooke's delight. Their hands remained intertwined, and she could see them casting flirtatious glances at each other throughout the movie. She had to suppress her triumphant grin when Sam declined a kiss from Mia. It was short lived, however, when Sam took Mia's hand in her own, and kissed the back of it in a heartbreakingly sweet and tender kiss. Brooke sat back in a huff, and turned back towards the screen. She wouldn't be looking at the two girls again.

They stood outside of the theater talking for a few moments, since it seemed Sam and Mia could barely stand to end the evening.

"How about we go out for coffee?" Mia suggested.

"That sounds great!" Sam replied, looking over at Brooke cautiously.

Brooke could see Sam begging her for more time, and she almost gave in, but she didn't think she could stand one more second of Sam and Mia making eyes at each other. "Actually, I'm not feeling all that great, movie theater popcorn loaded with butter always makes me feel a little nasty. Besides, I'm not much of a coffee drinker." She could see the disappointment in Sam's eyes, but blithely ignored it, thanking God that she'd driven that night.

"Brooke's my ride so…" Sam said letting her words trail off.

"We could always drive you home." Mia suggested with a coy smile.

Brooke's heart almost stopped. Why hadn't she thought of that? Would Sam go with them? Why should she care if Sam did? But Sam wouldn't ditch her, right? She really hoped Sam wouldn't. She held her breath, waiting for the brunette's response.

"Not tonight, maybe some other time. Call me tomorrow." Sam said to a very disappointed Mia. Brooke could feel another victorious smile spread on her face, and didn't miss the pointed look the other blonde shot her.

When Sam moved forward to kiss Mia on her cheek, the shorter blonde returned the grin with one of her own. All traces of the smile Brooke had been sporting vanished. The foursome said their goodbyes. Everyone seemed oblivious to the silent battle being fought between hazel and blue eyes. She hooked her arm in Sam's as they made their way back to the car.

"So what did you think?" Sam asked excitedly as they drove home. "Wasn't she gorgeous?"

"Eh, she was okay. If you like that type." Brooke replied, trying to suppress her groan. She so didn't want to be doing this right now.

"What type is that? Blonde, leggy, and supermodel hot?" Sam asked with a big grin.

"Was she supermodel hot? I hadn't noticed."

"Oh come off it, Brooke, you'd have to be Helen Keller not to see." Sam said with a smirk. "Ethan wasn't too bad on the eyes either." She said looking over at the blonde driving curiously.

"No, I don't suppose he was, but honestly, he's not my type."

"Brooke, he's everybody's type! Heck, I'm even thinking about switching back teams. If it wasn't for Mia that is." She quickly amended.

Brooke rolled her eyes. She just wanted the conversation to end. "Yes, but guys like that they don't have a lot of substance. I'm looking for someone with depth, and Ethan had about as much depth as a wading pool."

Sam chuckled, before her look became pensive. "Do you think she liked me?"

Brooke looked over at her incredulously. Then she saw Sam was serious. "Are you kidding me? She couldn't keep her eyes off of you. Or her hands for that matter."

"Yeah, but I've never been in this situation before. I didn't know if all of that was just per the course. So you really think she liked me?"

"She'd be a fool if she didn't." Brooke said, and was warmed by the smile that graced Sam's beautiful features.

She still didn't like Mia, and thought Sam could do a whole lot better, but she could play the supportive best friend role. She just hoped she'd survive it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **If I owned them, the show would have never gone off the air...

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone for their feedback. I read each and everyone of your comments, and they make me want to keep writing. **  
**

**Part Six**

Coming out to her friends had been surprisingly easy. They'd been really supportive, a little too supportive at times. Lily had offered to start up the gay/straight alliance again. She and Josh were still living in Glass' basement, and she was sure she could convinced her to be the faculty advisor. After all, she'd convinced the "Claw" to let her and Josh have one big bed. Sam believed that blackmail was somehow involved. Carmen was a little weird at first, but once Sam assured her that she would never do anything to make her uncomfortable, everything had gone back to normal. Even Harrison had been supportive once he'd gotten over the initial shock. In the month she and Mia had been dating, the blonde had met all of her friends. They even double dated with Josh and Lily and Harrison and Mary Cherry sometimes, and much to Sam's amazement, Mia adored Mary Cherry.

From what she could tell, all of her friends seemed to really like her girlfriend. Everyone that is, except Brooke. Brooke was a whole different story. It was true that the coolness that had briefly existed between them was long gone, but every time she even mentioned Mia's name to Brooke something in the air changed. She would roll her eyes or simply change the subject. Sam didn't understand. Whenever Mia was around them, the shorter blonde went out of her way to be nice to Brooke. She guessed some people just didn't click. It really hurt. She and Brooke were becoming close again. She wanted to be able to come home from dates with Mia and have someone to gush to. Granted, she had to admit that it was weird to talk to someone you were hopelessly in love with about the new person you were dating.

Dating Mia hadn't lessened her feelings for her blonde stepsister, but she hadn't really expected that it would. After all, if her feelings could be lessened by someone else's presence, then were they really sincere to begin with? Mia was fun to be with and they had a lot in common, but she wasn't expecting this to turn into a marriage proposal years down the line. This was her first girlfriend, and she just didn't operate like that. Mia was exciting, but she didn't make Sam feel even half the things that Brooke had and she'd never even dated Brooke. No, she and Mia would not be a great love affair written in the history books. They hadn't even kissed yet.

Not that Mia hadn't tried; because she had, a lot. Sam just wasn't ready for that. She didn't understand her apprehension because she knew she really wanted to, but this was her first kiss, at least with a girl, and she wanted it to be at the right moment. Maybe tonight would be the night. They were supposed to be going out with Harrison and Mary Cherry to a drive-in. They were taking her car because she, of course, had the convertible, which was the whole point of going to the drive-in. Maybe she'd drop those two off and when she walked Mia up to her door, she'd just pull her close and do the cliché thing, and kiss her good night. She sighed, that didn't seem romantic enough. Er, why was dating so hard?

What she really wanted to do was go ask Brooke what she should do, but given how Brooke reacted to that sort of thing, she thought better of it. After pacing around for about twenty more minutes, she decided that she just couldn't walk into this unprepared. Like it or not, she needed Brooke's input. She walked out of her room and down the hall, knocking on the blonde's door. She could hear the strains of Nsync's 'Girlfriend' coming from the room loud and clear. When she got no response, Sam opened the door and leaned against the frame. She crossed her arms over her chest and enjoyed the view of the blonde gyrating to the beat. She wondered for a moment if she should feel guilty for watching. Yes, she had a girlfriend, but this was Brooke. Besides she would never do anything to betray Mia.

She wondered how Brooke could ever think there was anything wrong with her body. So far Sam hadn't been able to find one single thing wrong, except for the fact that she couldn't see more of it. Just then, Brooke did a move that would make a stripper blush and Sam thought she should say something, or risk turning into a puddle. Clearing her throat, she put on her best McPherson smirk. "Is that a new move for the Bring It squad? Cause I got to say, it will be a hit at the pep rallies."

The blonde spun around in surprise, clutching her chest. "God Sam! Knock much?"

"Actually I did knock, Goldilocks, but you were to busy doing…well what you were doing."

Brooke took a long drink from her bottled water and regarded Sam for a moment. "Did you actually need something, Mucky, or were you just adding voyeur to your ever expanding repertoire?"

"Actually I came to ask you for some advice."

"You know for all the time I spend playing shrink to you, I should start charging," Brooke said with a chuckle. "What's wrong now? Barbie can't find the keys to her Corvette?"

"Brooke…" Sam said in a warning tone. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, she thought

"You're right. I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." Brooke replied, though she didn't look the least bit contrite.

Deciding to just let it go, Sam pressed on. "Well, Mia and I have been dating a month now, and I think tonight might be _the_ night."

The blonde's hazel eyes grew impossibly large. "_The _night? Geez Sam, don't you think that it might be a little too soon?"

Sam blinked at her in confusion. "No…I mean it has a been a month. How much longer should I make the girl wait?"

"At least until you're ready to say 'I love you'. You're not ready to say 'I love you', are you?"

"Definitely not! Why…why would you ask me something like that? I mean I wasn't ready to say 'I love you' to George or Harrison when I did it with them."

"Harr..Harrison? You did this with Harrison! When?"

Sam didn't understand what was upsetting Brooke. These were things she knew already. "Week after spring break, hello remember? He and I were quarantined. George walked in saw us doing it. Ring any bells?"

"I thought George only saw you two kissing?" Brooke said in confusion.

"He did see us only kissing. That's all I've ever done with Harrison, or anyone for that matter. Brooke, you know all this."

"Wait, Sam. What do you mean tonight might be _the _night for you and Mia? _The_ night to do what?"

"I think tonight's the night I'm going to kiss her." Sam answered slowly.

"oh…Oh…**OH**!"

"What did you _think_ I was talking about?"

"Well I thought tonight was the night you were going to…wait, you and Mia haven't kissed yet!" Brooke asked incredulously.

"No, we haven't kissed. And what did you _think _I was talking about?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter, but it definitely wasn't kissing. You mean at all? Not even a peck on the lips?"

"Nope nothing but some cheek action." Sam answered defensively.

"I can't believe it. Why haven't you done it? I mean it _has _been a month."

"I know that." Sam growled. "I've just been waiting for the right time. I mean this is my first girl on girl kiss. I want it to be perfect."

Brooke offered her a sweet, wistful smile. "I wish more guys put that kind of thought into a first kiss."

Sam blushed. "So how do I know when it's the right time?"

"Oh Sam, I don't know. All I can say is trust your heart to tell you."

Sam just hoped that her heart didn't betray her.

It turned out that that night hadn't been the right time either. There was something about listening to Mary Cherry talk about getting fat sucked out of her ass and put into her breasts that had put Sam in a decidedly unromantic mood. Brooke had been waiting up for her that night, and she wasn't positive but she thought the blonde had looked pleased that she hadn't kissed Mia-but that couldn't be right-could it?

She stood chopping onions in the kitchen with her mother, nervously helping her make dinner. Ever since she'd told her mother about Mia, Jane had been insistent on meeting her. She'd finally relented after about a week, and Mia had been more than happy to meet her family. Jane had taken the news of Mia very well, and Sam was grateful yet again to have such a supportive and progressive mother. Mike had taken the news in stride, and was still a little weird about it, but it didn't really bother her. It wasn't like they were terribly close

"And you remembered to tell Brooke what time dinner was?" Jane McPherson asked as she stirred the bowl in her arms.

"Yes, Mom," Sam replied, cracking an egg. "I'm going to leave in an hour to go pick up Mia, and I told Brooke to be here at six o'clock on the dot."

"Okay, good," Jane said, looking around the kitchen. "Look, Mike's upstairs with MacKenzie, and I've got things pretty much taken care of in here. Why don't you head up to get Mia early?"

Sam gave her mom a big smile and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Mom, you're the best. And you're going to love Mia. I just know it."

"Well I already like the things I do know, and she's dating you, so I know she has good taste." Jane said with wink.

As she walked out the door towards her car, Sam rolled her eyes at her mother's corniness, but inside she felt like she might burst. It meant a lot to her that her mother was being so great about it. She even helped Mike feel a little more at ease. Now if only she could fix whatever was eating at Brooke and solve world hunger, her mother could be a superhero. She made a mental note to check her mother's closet for capes.

She shuddered as she thought about Brooke's reaction to the news that Mia would be coming over for dinner. Sam had never seen anyone's mood shift so quickly. Gone was the laughing talkative girl, and in her place stood a girl whose eyes were colder than ice.

"Gee Sam, that's an awfully big step to take with someone you're not ready to say 'I love you' to. Are you sure you're not rushing it?" Brooke had asked in a cold voice before walking out of the room.

Sam was so lost and hurt by Brooke actions lately. She wondered if the blonde even considered her a friend any longer, let alone a best friend. She missed the old Brooke. This girl was someone she didn't even know. Determined not to let Brooke's dour mood dampen what looked to be a promising evening, she turned up her radio and sang along to the sweet sounds of John Mayer's "No Such Thing." She sang along with the lyrics, letting the words wash over her.

"' _Welcome to the real world', _

_she said to me_

_Condescendingly_

_Take a seat_

_Take your life_

_Plot it out in black and white_

_Well I never lived the _

_dreams of the prom kings_

_And the drama queens_

_I'd like to think the best of me_

_Is still hiding_

_Up my sleeve"_

Sam laughed as she sang this. That verse always reminded her of the beginning of sophomore year. Back then everything had been so much simpler and yet so complicated. Sometimes she longed for those days. She longed for the time when it was just easier to hate Brooke than to love her. _But I loved her even back then_, she thought with a sigh.

"_They love to tell you_

_Stay inside the lines_

_But something's better_

_On the other side"_

She knew for a fact that things were not better on the other side. If the last two and a half years had taught her nothing else, it had taught her that. After the Kelly fiasco that caused her mother and Mike to split up, the George/Harrison/Brooke love square, and Brooke almost losing her life on prom night, 'be careful what you wish for' took on a whole new meaning.

"_I wanna run through the _

_halls of my high school_

_I wanna scream at the_

_Top of my lungs_

_I just found out there's _

_no such thing as the real world_

_Just a lie _

_you've got to rise above"_

She wondered if that part was true. She wondered if, after high school, the only thing that changed was location and circumstance, but the people stayed the same. From what Brooke and Carmen had told her about the behavior of the college students at the frat party they'd gone to, she knew it was true.

She made it up to Mia's and back in record time. When she walked back into the house it was spotless. All signs that the kitchen had ever been the wreck it was when she left were gone, and her mom had set the table with candles and fresh cut flowers. When her mom said she had a handle on things she meant it. She stepped aside, letting Mia in the door. She took the cheerleader's jacket, and hanging it in the closet. Just then, her mother came down the stairs holding Mac.

Sam hefted ten-month-old Mac from her mother and bounced the cooing baby. "Mia this is my mom, Jane McPherson."

"Hi Mrs. McPherson." Mia said with a bright smile and a little wave.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mia. Sammy talks about you constantly," Jane said warmly.

"Mom…"Sam said as her cheeks turned bright red. She turned to Mia, holding the cooing baby up proudly. "This here is Mac."

Mac cooed and offered Mia a big smile, showing off the few teeth that she did have.

"Nice to meet you, Macky. I've heard so much about you," The blonde said bending over the baby and shaking her tiny fist. She turned back to Sam's mother, who was taking something out of the oven. "Is there anything I can help you with Mrs. McPherson?"

"Oh no, don't be silly. You're our guest, Mia. Why don't you sit down and relax. I'm sure Sam is just dying to pull out the photo albums and show you all of her baby pictures. The 'Sammy in the bathtub' series is everyone's favorite.

The brunette's face was bright red by the time her mother was finished talking. "Gee, thanks Mom," She muttered under her breath before she saw blue eyes staring up at her in curiously. "Don't get any ideas in that pretty little blonde head of yours. It's not going to happen."

Mia gave her her best pout before she reached out her hand and stroked MacKenzie's cheek. "She's really beautiful. I think she looks like you."

"Really? I think she looks a lot like Brooke. Some of their baby pictures are almost identical," Sam said thoughtfully. She wondered at the weird look that crossed Mia's face when she'd mentioned Brooke's name.

"The McQueen genes are certainly strong." Jane said coming back to Sam and taking the baby from Sam's arms. She fed Mac the half full bottle of juice she'd just retrieved from the refrigerator, and the three of them stood making small talk.

Mac let out a big belch and an even bigger smile, causing everyone in the room to laugh. Mac really enjoyed being the center of attention, and her hazel eyes shimmered with laughter. She wrapped a chubby little hand around a chunk of Jane's hair and tugged.

"Uh oh, that means someone's a little hungry. She certainly has Sammy's appetite. If you'll excuse me, I'll sit Mac in her seat with dinner, and then I'll begin serving everyone else." Jane said, walking over to the table and putting Mac in her high chair. Once she had the baby squared away, she called Mike to the table and served everyone's food.

Sam had begun to worry when there was no sign of Brooke at quarter to the hour. It was six o'clock exactly when they all sat down to the table and Brooke still wasn't there. They waited twenty more minutes. Brooke had yet to show. She hadn't even called. Mike and Jane were worried, but Sam was beyond pissed. She knew Brooke was pulling this little stunt on purpose.

"Well, there's no sense in making our guest wait. Why don't we just eat? I'm sure Brooke will be here soon," Jane said, smiling over at Mia.

Things at dinner were a little awkward in the beginning. Mike was unusually quiet and had barely glanced in Mia's direction. Jane was a little busy attending to Mac while trying to feed herself, and Sam tried to keep the conversation flowing by talking about a test she'd had in Physics earlier that week. Mia was being a really good sport about the whole thing, and Sam grabbed her hand under the table, giving it a little squeeze of appreciation.

"Mrs. McPherson, everything tastes absolutely delicious," Mia said as she took a bite of her pork chop.

"Why thank you, Mia. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Tell us a little about yourself."

"I go to Lady Bird Johnson high school. I'm a junior and a cheerleader, but don't hold that against me," She deadpan and earned a hearty laugh from the 'rentals. "I'm on the debate team, and I-"

"Sorry I'm late, guys. I had cheerleading practice. I completely spaced on the time. Ooo, I see we have company. Was that today, Sammy?" Brooke said as she walked into the kitchen and took her seat. She looked over at the fuming brunette as if she were a paragon of innocence.

But that just couldn't be because every word that had come out of her mouth was a lie, and Sam knew it. There had been no practice today. Carmen was at an AA meeting and Mary Cherry was in Texas for a week. Practice had been canceled two weeks ago. She had personally texted Brooke and sent her an email reminding her of the time for tonight's dinner. What game was Brooke playing?

"You're…Mia, right?" Brooke asked not even bothering to wait for a reply, and blithely ignoring the glare that Sam sent her way. Instead she looked down at her plate and took a big bite of her food. "Mmm, Jane this is just delicious."

"Why thank you Brooke. Mia, here, was, uh, just telling us about being a cheerleader and on the debate team."

"Oh really? You know, I always thought Sammy should be on the debate team. She can argue with the best of them. We used to have some brutal fights. I'm saying like the celebrity death match of verbal spats. Didn't we Sammy?" Brooke asked, finally looking over at the brunette. Sam narrowed her eyes.

"We, uh, sure did Brooke, but those days are far behind us, aren't they?"

"Oh definitely, we're best friends now. Closer than sisters even." The blonde said looking at Sam pointedly.

"Actually I write for the school paper too." Mia added trying to break some of the tension that had settled around the table.

"Wow, debate team, school paper, cheerleading, and a girlfriend. I bet with such a jampacked schedule, you barely have time to study. Your grades must be suffering since you started dating _our_ Sammy here." Brooke said with a smug look.

"Actually, I'm a straight A student. I have to keep my grades up if I want to get into Columbia. Sam and I study together quite a bit. She's been a big help to me." Mia said with her own smug smile.

Sam watched the two of them go at it and wondered if what Mia had said was right. Her girlfriend was convinced that Brooke had anything but sisterly feelings for Sam. At first Sam had dismissed it. Now she wasn't sure what was going on. It made her head spin. She looked at her mother with eyes that said 'do something!' Jane nodded at her and turned back to Mia.

"So you write for the paper? Sam's the editor of the school paper at her school. Did she tell you that?" Jane asked brightly.

"She sure did. I've actually had the privilege of reading a few of her articles. I was very impressed."

"That's our Mucky. Hey did you catch any of her stuff from sophomore year? It was pretty cutting edge. I mean she got my friends and I busted for cheating on a bio midterm, and almost got me suspended from cheerleading. Back then she really had it in for the cheerleaders. I guess that's all changed now that she dating one."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Sam asked.

"I think you know exactly what it means. You spent the better part of two years telling me exactly what a useless activity cheering was. How it served no purpose in the grand scheme of life except to divide the masses of high school into social classes. It's great to see that you've been able to climb down from your soapbox, and admit that you fall into the shallow category that you've always lumped me and my friends in. Because at the end of the day, you're no different than anyone else. You've abandoned your principles for a pretty face, a short skirt and a set of pom-poms."

"How dare you! I haven't abandoned anything! You're the one that's always trying to prove to everyone that you're more than just another dumb blonde cheerleader. Oh, and FYI Brooke, if you spent less time pretending that you're a good person, and actually took the time to become one, maybe you'd have friends that _don't _stab you in the back or try to run you over with their car."

"Sam…" Jane said in a warning tone.

"Oh that's just so utterly Sammy to throw that in my face. If you hadn't been so selfish about the whole Harrison thing, then I wouldn't have been in the road in the first place. But oh no, you just couldn't stand to see me win! You didn't want Harrison, but you didn't want me to have him either."

"Newsflash, Princess, you _always_ win! That Harrison thing was a mistake on both of our parts. At least I'm woman enough to admit when I'm wrong. You can't even admit that you were at fault in that situation too. Just admit that the only reason you've spent the past few months _pretending_ to be my friend is to assuage your guilty conscious."

"Only after you admit that the only reason that you're dating the sweater over there because she looks like…because you're just as shallow as the people you claim not to want to be anything like!"

"Girls!" Jane said loudly, startling Mac.

"Brooke, I think that's enough. Don't be rude to our guest." Mike said evenly.

"I'm not being rude, Daddy. I'm sure Maya wants to hear all about Sammy, the_ real _Sammy."

"Her name is Mia, Brooke, and I'm sure she's heard plenty, especially from you." Sam said through clinched teeth.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you have been nothing but spiteful and uncouth since you walked in here. I mean, my God, Brooke did you take bitch pills this morning or something?"

"Sam…" Jane said in a warning tone as she was trying to settle Mac.

"No Mom, she's been completely out of line since she sat down. Now, dinner is ruined. Come on Mia, I'll drive you home because I can not stand being in this house with her for one more second." Sam said standing up from the table. She held out her hand to the girl sitting next to her, and they walked towards the door.

"Thanks for dinner, Mrs. McPherson and Mr. McQueen. It was lovely." Mia called over her shoulder as the two walked out of the house.

Sam fumed all the way up to Mia's house and back. She arrived home an hour later, after apologizing for Brooke's behavior profusely. Mia had been very understanding, suggesting that maybe the other blonde had just had a bad day. She gave Sam a long hug, and promised to call her tomorrow.

Sam stormed into the house and up the stairs, never stopping until she'd made it to Brooke's room. She threw the door open.

"What the hell is your damage, Brooke?" She fumed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sammy. And do you want to keep it down? Mom just got Mac to sleep." The blonde responded looking up from her vanity as she brushed her hair.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. What was that stunt you pulled at dinner? Why are you always so rude to Mia? Is it that you don't like her?"

"I wasn't pulling anything, Sam. I was simply trying to tell her stories about you. I'm sorry if that offended everyone." Brooke replied sarcastically.

"Like hell you were. I don't know why you don't like her, but that's not even the point. How could you do that to me? I thought we were friends. You're supposed to be my best friend."

"I'm your friend? Tell me something, Mucky. When in the last month since you've been dating your precious _Mia,_ have we ever spent any real time together? It seems the only time you ever actually want to talk to me, hell even give me the time of day, is when you need my advice on what to do about Mia or when you want to talk about her. When's the last time you asked me how my day was?"

"Is it so horrible that for once, I want to gush about someone that I'm seeing? Okay, so I haven't been as attentive as I usually am, but this is all new for me. It hasn't exactly been easy to be around you. You turn into a megabitch if I just mention her name. So excuse me for taking a step back from our 'friendship.' I hesitate to even call it that after that disastrous dinner we had."

"So what are you saying, Sam? You don't want to be my friend anymore?" Brooke asked turning around to face the pacing brunette. Was that hurt that Sam saw in her eyes?

"What I'm saying is with friends like you, why do I need enemies?" Sam scathed before walking out of the room and slamming the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own em, I wish I did!

**A/N: **I want to say that even if I don't reply to everyone's reviews personally I definitely read every one of them and take them each to heart. I've gotten such wonderful feedback from you guys, and I hope that continues! Thanks again!

Oh and I realized that I forgot to thank my beta, Karen, during part 6. She beta'd that and every piece that follows. The best beta a girl could ask for. Thanks Karen...

**Part Seven**

Brooke sighed as she heard the door to Sam's room open and close. It was followed by the sound of footsteps in the hall. She held her breath as the feet paused in front of her door, but sighed again as the brunette continued down the stairs. The blonde flopped down on her bed. She was bluer than blue, and there was no one to blame but herself.

She felt like she was going crazy lately. Her emotions were up and down, and they only intensified every time she was near Sam. Something inside of her felt like it was slowly dying, and she couldn't breathe. She continued to read "Tippy's Journal" even though it caused a burning sensation in her stomach, and she would sometimes lay awake in her bed late at night running the words through her mind over and over again. Sam hadn't said much about the disaster that had happened, but it had destroyed the thing that mattered to Brooke the most, their friendship. Sam really liked Mia. Brooke couldn't understand why she couldn't just be happy for the journalist. Sam was her friend after all.

She couldn't explain it, but whenever she was in the other girl's presence she became a completely different person. Someone she didn't recognize, and it wasn't like Mia had done anything to her. There was just something about her that got under Brooke's skin. She was just too…perfect. Having to hear Sam talk about how wonderful Mia was made Brooke feel like her heart was being ripped into little pieces, and she felt like she was going to be sick. This was not a normal reaction to have to someone she disliked. She'd disliked plenty of people in the past. Hell she even disliked a few people she knew now, but no one made her react the way Mia did.

And she still didn't know what she'd been trying to achieve that night at dinner, certainly not a week of the silent treatment from Sam. Things had gone a lot further than she'd ever thought they would. She hadn't meant the hurtful things she said to the brunette. She just hadn't liked the thought of having to sit at _her_ dinner table, with _her_ family, watching Sam making eyes at the petite blonde. She'd tried putting it off for as long as she could. There hadn't been cheerleading practice. Brooke had just driven to the park and sat there people watching until she figured she'd missed most of dinner. All the while, her mind had been filled with thoughts of everyone sitting around the table laughing and having a good time, not even thinking about her. When she had finally gone home, and she saw the girl sitting there as if she belonged, Brooke was angry. She'd almost let it slip that she knew about Sam's feelings towards her. Angry was not a good shade on Brooke. She was slowly becoming a person she didn't like. The fact that Sam now brought Mia to the house on a regular basis only added fuel to an already out of control fire. Why couldn't Sam see how phony she was? Why did she have to look at Sam like that? Why couldn't they just break up already?

_Whoa, where did that come from?_ Brooke asked herself in confusion. Why would she even think something like that? She let out a growl of frustration as the burning returned to her stomach. She'd never felt like this before. Wait, that wasn't exactly true. She _had_ felt this way before. It had only happened twice that she could remember, both times with Josh. Once when Josh had been dating Carmen, and when he'd first started dating Lily, but that couldn't be right. Those situations were completely different. She'd been jealous because she wanted Josh. She didn't want Mia, did she? _Eww no,_ she thought with a frown. She didn't want Sam either, right? No, that was crazy. Why would she even think… No, there was no way. She couldn't, could she?

Brooke paced around the room trying to gather her thoughts. Too many of them were coming at her at one time. Images of Sam from various stages of their relationship fluttered from the deep recesses of her mind, as her thoughts swirled. It was like they were all trying to form one thread, a single thought, but they kept getting jumbled. She needed to take a moment to sort through them.

Did she think Sam was attractive? Well sure, anyone with eyes could see Sam was beautiful - no more than beautiful, Sam was sexy…hot…stunning. That was plain as day to anyone who looked at her. But she thought the same things about Nicole Kidman when she watched Moulin Rouge. There was nothing wrong with that, right? Could she see herself kissing Sam? She had to admit that she had thought about it from time to time. Especially when she saw the journalist running her tongue along her teeth or sticking it in the side of her cheek. She bet Sam was a fabulous kisser. That thought made her blush. Could she see herself touching Sam? She touched Sam constantly, at least she used to. Touching her intimately? That thought made her blush even deeper as Sam's oral fixation came back to mind.

Okay so she was attracted to Sam, she could deal with that. There was nothing wrong with being attracted to another girl. Then why was she jealous? Why was it that the thought of Mia touching the brunette made her want to rip every strand of blonde hair from the other cheerleader's head? That seemed to be indicative of feelings that were more than attraction. But how much more? She cared about Sam a lot. And the brunette seemed to occupy her thoughts constantly. Sam had a way of getting a person caught up in her excitement or latest crusade. Brooke loved when the journalist would come home after one of her articles in the Zapruder had turned out well. Whenever Sam was having a bad day, Brooke went out of her way to try to get Sam to smile or laugh. She'd learned over the last couple of months they'd been friends how to do just that. It didn't hurt that she was normally rewarded with a hug. No one gave a hug like Sam did. For one thing, Sam always smelled incredible, and she was so warm. The blonde could spend all day wrapped in Sam's arms. They always made Brooke feel like she was one half of a puzzle being put back together. And there it was, the answer to her question. Sam was the other half to her puzzle. They just fit together. Even when they fought something always drew them back together.

That was why she'd never felt threatened by George or Harrison. They'd never been competition, not like Mia. Mia threatened everything. She'd even reverted back to their old ways, and Sam had simply walked away. And they hadn't spoken in a week. Sam wouldn't even look at her. Without Sam, she felt lost and incomplete. She needed Sam. Something about finally admitting that made her feel like a terrible weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The fear she was expecting didn't come. In fact, she felt sort of euphoric. She wanted Sam. And she would have Sam. But how?

Brooke walked into her room and slammed the door. She was in the worst mood imaginable, but that wasn't anything new. Five days! Five days since she'd made her little self-discovery, and it hadn't made her life any easier. No, if anything it had made her life ten times harder. How could she have not seen it? It was like someone had given her the missing lens to her glasses, and she was overly aware of everything Sam did. The way her laughter filled the air when someone told a joke at the lunch table. The little smirk she got on her face whenever she gave the Claw the right answer in class. Even the way she ate her dinner at night, and her tongue would snake out to catch the little bit of seasoning that was caught on her lip. But none of that made a bit of difference. To Sam, Brooke didn't exist. No matter what she did, Sam wouldn't even acknowledge her presence. To make matters worse, Brooke found herself thinking irrational things about the brunette. Things that involved her pulling Sam into the Novak and giving her that first kiss that "Tippy's Journal" told her Sam still longed for.

That was hard to do when the other person wouldn't even look in your direction. Well, she hadn't been _completely immune_ to Brooke's charms, the blonde thought with a smirk. She remembered the look on Sam's face the previous day, when she'd come into the kitchen sporting the new Bring It pep squad uniform. By the time Sam's brown eyes had finally met Brooke's hazel, she'd scowled and turned away, but not before Brooke saw the blush that had crept from the journalist's cheeks to the tip of her ears. That had filled her with a renewed sense of hope.

Sam was still interested, but Brooke needed to act fast. Sam'd already been going out with Mia for almost two months, and the blonde was well aware of what happened when Harrison had told her about his feelings, and she'd been with George. The problem was that she'd been allowing the brunette to avoid her, and if that kept up, she'd be giving the toast at Sam and Mia's wedding; that is if she was even invited. No, she needed to make Sam see that her feelings were no longer unrequited. A plan formed in her mind and she knew she needed to act right away or risk losing her nerve.

She walked the two doors down to Sam's room and opened the door without knocking. Sam, who was sitting at her desk writing an article, spun around in surprise. "God Brooke, do you even understand the concept of a closed door? Don't you know how to knock?"

"What would have been the point? Would you have let me in if I did?" Brooke asked in a matter of fact tone.

The brunette just shrugged before returning her attention to her laptop and for a moment Brooke wondered if this was such a good idea. She quickly tamped down her feelings and proceeded. "Sam, we need to talk."

"We do? That's funny cause everything I had to say to you, I said two weeks ago."

"Well maybe now I have something to say that you need to listen to." Brooke replied. Sam was silent, but Brooke knew she was listening. "First, I want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted at dinner. I said a lot of things I didn't mean. I got caught up in the moment and said hurtful things. I was out of line, and you were right when you said I wasn't acting like a friend. I…I haven't been acting like friend a lot lately…" At that Sam turned wary brown eyes towards her. She looked back at the girl she'd never really noticed before, and wondered how she could have ever been so blind. "It's just I've been going through some things lately. Things I wasn't really aware I was going through, and, uh, I should have been talking to you about how I was feeling instead of shutting you out."

"Yes you should have, Brooke. You told me, that day in the store, that you felt like you could tell me things and I wouldn't judge you. Did you mean that? Did you really believe that?" Sam finished quietly.

Brooke could see the hurt in Sam's eyes, and mentally chastised herself for being the person to put it there. When this was all over and Sam was finally hers, she'd make sure that she made it up to Sam.

"I did mean it, and I do believe it. It's just…I think it was something I had to figure out myself first. But now I'm ready to talk with you."

The scowl was now gone from Sam's face as she sat forward in rapt attention. Brooke took a deep breath and smiled over at the journalist. "I think you should break up with Mia."

Sam sat back, stunned. Her mouth was open as wide as her eyes. Brooke thought she looked like a dying fish. "Excuse me? What did you say?" The brunette asked incredulously.

_Okay, maybe leading with that wasn't such a bright idea,_ Brooke thought, but hindsight was twenty-twenty, and now it was time to do damage control. "Okay Sam, that came out all wrong."

"It did? You meant to say something other than that I should break up with my girlfriend?"

"No, I meant that, but not the way I said it. Just let me explain what I…"

"No, I don't think you need to explain, Brooke. I think I understand just fine. God, why did I expect you to change? It's always about Brooke. It always has been. I mean it's bad enough you don't like her, but now, now you're telling me who to date?"

"Sam it's not like that…There are things I need to say. Things you aren't letting me say."

"Oh yeah? Cause I think you've said enough already." Sam said standing up from her chair and pacing.

"I know you think that, but if you would just let me explain…"

"Explain what Brooke? That you're the most self centered, cold-hearted bitch on the planet? I mean you went from apologizing to telling me to break up with Mia in like five seconds flat. That's got to be some kind of record. How could I ever consider you a friend? A friend wouldn't come in here and tell me to break up with my girlfriend simply because she didn't like her."

"No, but a friend would tell you when you were making a big mistake." Brooke shouted, causing Sam to stop mid-pace.

"And what gives you the impression that I'm making a big mistake?"

"It's been almost two months and you haven't even kissed the girl. Geez Sam, senior citizens don't go that slow."

Sam visibly bristled at that. "Well excuse me for not wanting to jump into bed with the first girl I date. This is new territory for me," Sam said defensively.

"That may be what you tell Mia and yourself, but why don't you just admit that you don't think she's the one for you? I think it's pretty obvious."

"Why don't I admit…why don't you admit that you don't like that someone else now has monopoly on my time? Poor lapdog Sammy with no social life isn't waiting around to live out her days vicariously through the Great Queen B."

"That is not what this is about!" Brooke spat back.

"Oh it isn't? Then why don't you tell me what this is about? Because I obviously don't know."

"You want to know what this is about? Fine, it's about this…" Brooke said as she stood in front of the brunette. She tangled her hands in Sam's hair and crushed their lips together.

Sam fought her at first out of shock, but she didn't resist for. With a whimper, she began to kiss back. The kiss was urgent but tender, and the blonde thought her knees were going to buckle when she felt Sam's tongue tentatively flick her bottom lip, asking for admittance. She gladly acquiesced, and as Sam's tongue timidly explored her mouth, a feeling of rightness swept over her. She wondered why she'd fought this for so long. This was where she belonged, pressed against Sam with the journalist's hands moving slowly down her back, causing her to moan.

The sound of the moan seemed to lift the fog that had settled over them. Before she knew what was happening, Sam was wrenching her mouth away, stumbling backwards. "What the hell was that?"

"_That_ was me telling you I have feelings for you, and I know you have feelings for me too."

"You have…feelings for me? When? What? I …I, I can't do this. I, uh, I have a girlfriend, and you're Brooke, and you're straight…and I have...I have a girlfriend." Sam stuttered.

"A fact that I'm painfully aware of, hence my earlier statement." Brooke replied. The words seemed to break the stupor that Sam had temporarily fallen in. Her brown eyes flashed, and Brooke could barely keep from flinching.

"And you think you can just waltz in here and tell me to break up with her and…and kiss me like that? And then what was I supposed to do? Just fall into your arms, and completely disregard a relationship I have built over the past two months?"

Brooke looked away sheepishly. She really didn't know what she had expected when she'd come into Sam's room, but now she was wishing that she hadn't. "Well, when you say it like that it sounds so callous." Then, figuring she couldn't mess up more than she already had, she decided to be totally honest, "In a perfect world, I guess I assumed that you would."

"Well you know what happens when you assume, Brooke. You make an ass out of you and me!" The brunette said shutting her laptop and storming towards the door.

"Sam…Sammy where are you going?" Brooke called after her.

Sam spun around, and there was something in her eyes that Brooke had never seen before. "I'm going to see my girlfriend, and do what, according to you, I should have done two months ago." The brunette said walking out of the room and slamming the door.

Brooke flopped back down on the bed, letting out a sigh as tears of fear and frustration streamed down her cheeks. She'd really fucked things up.

Sam returned three hours later, long after everyone had gone to bed. Brooke lay awake in her bed, listening to Sam's soft footsteps as she walked quietly past the blonde's room and into her own. Brooke turned over on her side, willing her tears not to come. She didn't know what she was going to do. Sam definitely wasn't going to break up with Mia, and now she was going to know, first hand, what it felt like to have unrequited feelings. Feelings that she'd so foolishly pushed Sam away for having.

She heard Sam moving in the hall again, past her room and to the bathroom. This was like torture, but she was responsible for this mess. If she was destined to live a life of listening to and watching Sam from afar, then so be it. Moments later she heard her door open and held impossibly still as the brunette stood in her doorway. She listened as the door closed again, and let out the breath she'd been holding. Only the footsteps she expected going down the hall were making their way over towards her. She felt the gentle pressure of Sam sitting on her bed, and willed her erratic breathing to be normal.

"I kissed her." Sam said quietly.

Brooke really didn't like where this conversation was headed. She would rather be alone assuming the worst, than with Sam having her confirm her worst fears. But there was no sense in continuing to feign sleep since they both knew she was awake. "And how was it?" She croaked out.

"It was…nice." Sam replied nonchalantly.

"Oh," was all the blonde said, and an awkward silence fell over the room.

"And then…we broke up." Sam said quietly.

Brooke turned over and looked at Sam's face. The brunette was obviously upset. "Why?"

"Why?" She asked with a humorless chuckle. "Because I kissed her, and all I could think about was you. All I could think when my girlfriend who I was crazy about kissed me, was how she wasn't you."

"Oh," was all Brooke said as silence, once again, filled the room.

"I told you that, and all you can say is 'oh?'"

"Well, I'm not really sure what else to say. I mean I'm obviously not happy that you're upset, but I can't say I'm complaining that my kiss affected you."

"Yeah well, don't get too happy there, Princess. There are a few things that you and I need to work out."

At this Brooke sat up. She didn't care what they had to work out. She was just happy that Sam had come back to her. She felt like she wanted to get up and dance. Well, maybe not dance, but she was definitely brimming with unshed energy. "Okay, what would you like to talk about first?" She asked with a big smile.

"You said something earlier that caught my attention. Just how did you know that I had feelings for you?" Sam asked cautiously.

Brooke's smile faded as her euphoria came to a screeching halt. What should she do? She could take the easy way out and lie about reading "Tippy's" journal, or she could be honest and risk losing Sam forever. She took one look up into Sam's brown eyes, and she knew that she would never be able to live with herself if their relationship was based on a lie. So Brooke took a deep breath and stepped off into the deep end.

"I read 'Tippy's' journal."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own em, I wish I did!

**A/N: **I want to say that even if I don't reply to everyone's reviews personally I definitely read every one of them and take them each to heart. I've gotten such wonderful feedback from you guys, and I hope that continues! Thanks again!

Oh and I realized that I forgot to thank my beta, Karen, during part 6. She beta'd that and every piece that follows. The best beta a girl could ask for. Thanks Karen..

This and part 9 were inspired by my friend Ami. So they are dedicated to her...

**  
** **Part Eight**

Sam slammed her locker shut. She was _furious_. Today had not been a good day. Mac had kept the whole house awake the night before with some horrendous stomach virus. She hadn't heard her alarm and overslept. Brooke had used up all the hot water, and she got stuck in traffic on her way to school. When she arrived at Kennedy High, things hadn't improved. First period was a thing of the past. She'd made it just in time to miss the late bell for second period, her class with none other that Bobbi Glass. That was enough to put anyone in a bad mood, but then the Claw had sprung a pop quiz on them. A quiz that actually had something to do with the subject of Physics, leaving her totally unprepared. Of course her lovely blonde seatmate didn't seem at all surprised by the test, and she was sure that Brooke had aced it.

That fact made her blood boil. No matter what happened, or who was in the wrong, Brooke always came up smelling like roses. She looked down at the note in her hand and was tempted to read it, but she already knew what it said. She'd gotten one everyday for the past three days. They were from Brooke. Since the blonde had spent the first two days ineffectually trying to get Sam to talk to her, she'd resorted to the letters, apologizing for her actions. They just made Sam angrier. Leave it to Brooke to be so arrogant as to think that this could all be fixed by a simple apology. Didn't she understand that this was a direct violation of privacy?

It wasn't just that Brooke had read her journal. It was that Brooke had not only _kept_ reading it, but she'd done it for so long. How could someone that's supposed to be her most trusted friend keep that from her for almost six months? _Six whole months_! For six whole months her every private thought or feeling was exposed to someone she didn't think should be privy to them. She was so mad she wanted to kick something.

"Uh Sam…" came a voice from behind her.

"What?" She practically growled as she turned around to find Carmen and Lily.

"Whoa, put the claws away. We were just going to walk with you to the cafeteria," Lily said, holding her hands up in defense.

"Oh, sorry guys." Sam said, looking contrite.

"What's been going on with you lately? You've been so snippy," Carmen asked as they made their way to the lunchroom.

"Nothing's been going on. I've…just had a lot on my mind." Sam answered.

"Is this about Mia? I mean it's only been a week since you two broke up so we totally understand you still being upset." Carmen pressed on.

"Yeah, I mean this can't be easy for you. If my girlfriend broke up with me after two months I'd be all upset and grr..too." Lily added.

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT…"Sam began to shout but saw that several people had stopped and were looking at them. "This is not about Mia! And I broke up with her, she didn't break up with me!" Sam said in an angry whisper.

"But you told us that _she_ dumped you." Lily whispered in shock.

"I know I told you that," Sam replied grabbing a bag of chips from the cart.

"Why would you lie to us about it?" Carmen asked, a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Because I knew you guys' next question would be, 'Why did you break up with Mia?'" Sam said, picking up her tray and walking towards their table.

"And you would be correct." Lily added, following her out of the lunch line.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sam said, looking at her two friends pointedly.

"Okay, but you have to tell us why you've been two seconds from ripping everyone's heads off for the past week." Carmen said.

"I can't! It's all a part of the thing I don't want to talk about," Sam replied.

"Right, the thing that has nothing to do with Mia…" Lily said sarcastically.

"It _isn't_ about Mia…" Sam growled.

"Then who is it about?" Carmen asked.

"Hi Sam," Brooke said as she walked over to the table. Sam offered her no response. She fixed her icy glare on the blonde for a moment before turning away. "Right, I'll just go get in line." Brooke finished before walking in the direction of the long lunch line.

"Okay, what the hell was that? I thought you two were best friends." Carmen asked as she took a sip of her juice box.

"We _were_…" Sam replied. "But I don't want…"

" …to talk about it. I thought you were going to say that. Okay, so let's do a little math." Lily started. "You break up with Mia. Then you lie to everyone and say that she dumped you, just so you didn't have to answer any questions…"

"Meanwhile, this is like the fourth day in a row that Brooke has opted to sit with the foreign exchange student, there in no man's land," Carmen interrupted. The three stopped talking as they watched the blonde in question sit next to the new student that had just moved to America from Yemen.

"That's pretty much it in a nutshell." Sam said vaguely.

"I think we deserve a better explanation than that, and before you say that you don't want to talk about it, I think you owe us at least an explanation since you lied to us." Lily said.

Sam sighed. She could just refuse and that would be the end of the conversation, at least for today. She knew Lily and Carmen were relentless at times. Besides, given the fact that she'd just been lied to by her best friend, she didn't think she should continue the cycle. So she took a deep breath and spilled the whole sordid story, save for the kiss she and Brooke had shared. Silence filled the air as she finished her story. She was almost worried as she watched the two of them sit stock still, not blinking. She waved her hand in front of their faces.

"Um, guys? Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Brooke's gay?" Carmen whimpered.

"You have a secret journal?" Lily asked.

"I don't know if Brooke's _gay_. And yes, I have a secret journal. Well I did, before Brooke totally went behind my back and read it."

"You're in love with Brooke?" Lily asked, finally looking over at Sam.

"Brooke's gay?" Carmen asked again.

"I am in love with Brooke, yes," Sam admitted quietly. This was not why she'd told them the story.

"…And Brooke's in love with you?" Lily asked in confusion.

"Brooke's _gay_!" Carmen said loudly.

"Carmen shh…I'm sure even if she is, she doesn't want you yelling it across the cafeteria for all to hear. And Lily, I don't know if she is in love with me. She just said she had feelings for me."

"How come?" Lily asked accusingly.

Sam blinked. Why was Lily suddenly so hostile? "How come what?"

"How come you had the secret journal? How come you never told us you were in love with Brooke?" Lily asked in an incredulous tone.

"Yeah, Sam, I mean we accept the fact that Brooke's your new best friend and all, but we were your friends longer." Carmen added, now that she'd awoken from her stupor.

Sam growled in frustration. This was _so_ not about them. "I had the journal because it helped me sort out my feelings. I didn't tell you because I wasn't going to ever tell anyone, including Brooke! And _technically_ I _didn't_ tell Brooke. She went behind my back and read my private journal."

"But Sam, isn't that a good thing? I mean now she knows and she feels the same. Shouldn't you be all 'yay! happiness!'?" Carmen asked in confusion.

"That's just it. I _don't_ know that she feels the same. I mean what if this is just an experiment for her? What if she's just toying with my emotions? And even if she isn't, and her feelings are genuine, the point is that she went behind my back and invaded my privacy. If that isn't bad enough, she continued to do so for almost six months!"

"Yeah, I'm with Sam on this one. It is such a violation not just of Sam's privacy, but also of their friendship." Lily added.

"I don't know. I think it's kind of romantic," Carmen gushed.

"Carm, how could you say that? The last five or six months of their friendship has been based on a lie." Lily asked in disbelief.

"Well that part _is_ kinda bad." Carmen agreed.

"Yeah, and she has the audacity to think that it can all be fixed with a simple apology. I mean how am I supposed to be able to trust her again?" Sam fumed. "And the icing on the cake is that she keeps looking at _me_ with hurt in her eyes, like _she's_ the wronged party!"

"The nerve of some people." Lily added as the three of them turned angry eyes towards the cheerleader who was trying her best not to look at Sam.

It felt good to be able to talk to her friends about this finally. They turned back to their lunches and continued to eat. Sam felt better than she had in the last few days.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own em, I wish I did!

**A/N: **I want to say that even if I don't reply to everyone's reviews personally I definitely read every one of them and take them each to heart. I've gotten such wonderful feedback from you guys, and I hope that continues! Thanks again!

Oh and I realized that I forgot to thank my beta, Karen, during part 6. She beta'd that and every piece that follows. The best beta a girl could ask for. Thanks Karen..

This and part 8 were inspired by my friend Ami. So they are dedicated to her...

**Part Nine**

Brooke didn't know how much more of this she could take. She felt like she was going insane. She'd long since stopped going into the cafeteria. She couldn't stand the glares being shot her way or just watching Sam. She wished the brunette would just talk to her. There was so much that she wanted to say. She wanted to make things better. She _had_ to make things better. There had to be a way. She'd have asked Lily or Carmen, but Lily just ignored her and Carmen would only talk to her about things regarding the squad. She was at her whit's end. She had no place to turn, and she couldn't talk to Jane about this. She didn't want to have to explain that she wasn't sure if she was actually a lesbian, but she definitely was in love with Sam. She didn't want to have to tell her future stepmother that she had every intention of being with Sam forever once she finally got the reluctant journalist to talk to her. Somehow, Brooke didn't think that would go over so well with Jane. So she was all out of options.

She opened her locker and shoved her books inside. Normally, the end of the day was her favorite, and there was no practice this afternoon, which should have been the icing on a well deserved cake, but instead she was dreading going home. She was tired of having to face Sam's closed door.

"Hey Brooke," Harrison said from behind her open locker door.

"Hey…Harrison," she replied in a solemn voice.

"Is everything okay?" Harrison asked concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine, just dandy…" Brooke replied sarcastically.

"Come on, Brooke. Everything's obviously not fine. You haven't eaten lunch with us in over a week, and MC says you've been snapping at everyone."

"Yeah well, I don't want to talk about it," Brooke said, slamming her locker shut. She started to walk away, but Harrison's arm on her shoulder stopped her.

"Suit yourself, but I thought we were past that whole Sam/Brooke/Harrison, you're my ex, now you're dating my friend so I can't talk to you about what's bothering me phase of our relationship." Harrison said quietly.

Brooke sighed. "We are. I just…look, can we go someplace else to talk about this?" Brooke asked, looking around to see the halls still semi-full of students.

Harrison led the way into an empty classroom and sat down on the top of a nearby desk. "Okay, talk."

"I really screwed things up with Sam," Brooke replied, finally breaking down.

"Well, it's not like that's never happened before. I'm sure it will work itself out. It always does."

"I'm not so sure. This time I _really _screwed things up, like massively. I don't think she'll ever forgive me."

"What did you do?" Harrison asked.

"Well you see…Sam has this journal. It's sort of a top secret, ultra personal type of journal…and I stumbled across it. And I read it, "Brooke answered looking down at her hands.

"Okay so you read her diary. I don't understand what the big deal…"

"It was really private, like deep dark secret type of stuff, and I didn't just read it once. I read it everyday for months," Brooke admitted.

"Okay, understanding a little more as to why you think Sam won't forgive you, but this is Sam here. You two are beyond that whole you read my diary, you stole my sweater, knock down drag out fights of yore."

"We were. We are…"

"So, all you have to do is apologize, and while you're at it, you might want to point out that she invades people's privacy in the name of journalism all the time," Harrison said with a smile, figuring he'd just solved the problem.

"I would, but somehow I don't think that pointing out that Sam can be slightly hypocritical at times will be the best way of getting back on her good side, especially after what I did."

Harrison turned back to her. "What exactly did you do?" He asked in morbid fascination.

Brooke felt her cheeks burn even before she began to speak. "Ikissedsam…"she mumbled, looking away.

"What?" Harrison asked.

"Ikissedsam…"Brooke mumbled a little louder this time.

"Brooke, I know everyone thinks I have huge ears, but I can't for the life of me hear what you're saying."

Brooke took a deep breath. "I said; I kissed Sam."

"YOU KISSED SAM!"

Lily Esposito was rounding the corner to head to her locker when she heard the shout from what was supposed to be an empty classroom. Who had kissed Sam? Were they talking about her friend Sam or a different Sam? She moved over to the open door, and peeked inside. She saw Harrison and Brooke involved in an intense conversation. Well they were definitely talking about her Sam. But wait, who'd kissed Sam? Had Harrison kissed her? She rolled her eyes. Lily really didn't want _that_ whole mess to start up again. Had Brooke kissed Sam? _No_, Sam would have told them, right? Lily moved to press her body flat against the wall, but strained to hear what was being said.

"Harrison, do you want to say it louder I don't think people in Cambodia heard you!" Brooke said in a stage whisper, looking around her wildly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just shocked. I mean when…what?" Harrison took a moment to compose himself. "Okay, let's try that again. You kissed Sam?"

"Yes, I kissed her."

"Okay, I'm going to put a push pin in that discussion, and we will be discussing it in a moment, but I need to ask this. What does you kissing Sam have _anything_ to do with you reading her journal?" Harrison asked in confusion.

Brooke took a deep breath and told Harrison all about learning of Sam's true feelings for her, her initial reaction, the whole Mia/dinner fiasco, and she'd finally realized how she felt for the journalist. Harrison sat captivated, and she couldn't help but notice the huge smile that now graced his face.

"What? What are you smiling about?" Brooke asked him suspiciously.

"Nothing…" He said as his grin got wider.

"No, you don't just smile like that for no reason. What's going on in that oversized head of yours?"

"It's just…I'm happy you finally figured it out," he replied with a smug grin.

Brooke was shocked. "What? Do you mean you…how did you know?" Brooke stammered.

"Well remember right after you and I got out of the hospital and we had that little 'fling?'"

Brooke nodded slowly wondering where he was going with this. "Yes…"

"Remember the look on my face when Sam caught us in your room with the camera?"

"Yeah…"

"That was the same look you had on your face when I told you two that I was choosing you over her, and you never quite lost it even when you and I were dating. Every time Sam was near you would clam up, and at first I thought it was because the situation was awkward. But then I would catch you watching her while she sat on the couch, while she sat next to you in class, and I realized that was the same way I used to watch you. Why the heck do you think I took our break up so well? I'd been expecting it for a while. At first I thought you'd figured out your feelings, but as the time passed, I saw that you hadn't, but Sam was starting to realize hers. So I decided I could either hate the both of you and lose two of my best friends, or I could be happy for you and be as supportive as I could be."

Brooke was really touched by his words. They had all been through so much in the span of two years, and she'd personally been responsible for a lot of Harrison's adolescent misery. To hear him say that he still valued her friendship filled her with so much emotion. "Thanks Harry," she said through tears.

Harrison stood and embraced the crying blonde. "Hey anytime, and it coincidentally worked out for me. If you hadn't dumped me, I would have never escorted Mary Cherry to homecoming."

Brooke smiled at this. "I have to say, love suits you Harrison."

"Thank you. The same can be said for you. This is what this is right? Love I mean. You love Sammy, don't you? Cause if this is just some sort of experiment then…"

"Of course I love Sam!" Brooke interrupted. "After everything we've been through together, all the times she's been there for me, hell even the way she drives me insane by just being her, how could I not love Sam?"

"I was just checking. After all Sam is my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend too."

"You are, and when I see Sammy, I'll have the same talk with her," Harrison said with a wink. "Speaking of Sammy, tell me more about this kiss."

Brooke flushed bright red before shaking her head. "You, Harrison John, are incorrigible."

"You wouldn't love me any other way," he said before looking down at his watch. "Oo, I have to get going. Cherry Cherry is taking MC and me out for a steak dinner Texas style."

"Yum, sounds interesting," Brooke added before standing up to hug Harrison. "Thanks for being my shoulder Harry."

"Anytime," Harrison said, returning the embrace before he headed to the door. He stopped and turned around. "Oh, and Brooke, everything will work out just fine with Sam. You two are meant to be," he said walking out of the classroom.

"Yes, you are." Lily added walking into the room.

Brooke looked up sharply, surprised by Lily's sudden presence. "What?"

"I was agreeing with Harrison. You and Sam are meant to be," Lily said as she walked over to the blonde.

"How much of that did you hear?" Brooke asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Pretty much the whole thing, but don't worry I already knew about everything. Well except for the kiss, Sam left that part out."

"I figured Sam had told you guys. I mean why else would you and Carmen be avoiding me like I've been infected with the West Nile virus?"

"Yeah, and I have to say, you didn't come off so good."

"I'm not surprised. So what, now you've come to tell me what a bad person I am?" Brooke asked dourly.

"No, I've come to help you. You see Sam is upset, but I don't think she's really _that_ upset. I think all she needs to see is that you weren't reading it to be malicious or betray her trust. She needs to know your intentions were pure. And I think I know just the way." Lily said with a sly smile.

They went over the plan for the next twenty minutes. Brooke wanted to make sure everything went off without a hitch. By the time they left the room she was feeling hopeful and a lot more confident. She took a deep breath and walked to her car. She had a lot of work to do. But first, she needed to call in a few favors.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own em, I wish I did!

**A/N: **I want to say that I don't tend to like to update until you folks tell me you're liking the way the story is going. Even if I don't reply to everyone's reviews personally I definitely read every one of them and take them each to heart. I've gotten such wonderful feedback from you guys, and I hope that continues! Thanks again!

Oh and I realized that I forgot to thank my beta, Karen, during part 6. She beta'd that and every piece that follows. The best beta a girl could ask for. Thanks Karen.

**Part Ten**

Sam could hear the whispers behind her as she walked into school on Monday morning. Even given her status as Brooke's new best friend, she still walked down the hall relatively unnoticed by most of Kennedy High's general population. This was surreal. She walked up to her locker, trying to ignore the stares as she entered her combination. She pulled out the books for her first class and grabbed her notebook. She turned to her left, and caught a 9th grade girl looking at her intently, but when their eyes met, the redhead quickly adverted her eyes.

"Hey Sammy," Harrison said, coming up to her locker.

"Okay, tell me it's not just me," she replied.

"What's not just you?" Harrison asked in confusion.

"The staring, the whispering, people are talking about me." Sam answered in a panicked whisper.

Harrison took a good look around before turning back to Sam with a confused look. "Okay, maybe a few people are taking more of an interest in you this morning than is per usual, but then again, you are having a good hair day," he said, flicking her ponytail.

Sam ducked his hand and playfully slapped his arm. "Will you quit it? I'm being serious."

"I know, but I think you're paranoid. If anything, I'd be a little worried that there are more people reading the good ole' Zapruder than normal."

"Maybe it's my article on Lily's protest of the school's new spa in the teachers' lounge. I got a really good feeling about it when I sent it down to the printer's on Friday!" Sam said excitedly as she shut her locker and they walked towards Harrison's locker.

"Hey Sam," Lily called from behind her.

"Hey," Sam greeted her shorter friend.

"Have you given any thought to what we talked about last night?" Lily asked in a serious tone.

Sam had to bite back a groan. Lily had cornered her Friday morning and told her she'd rethought the whole Brooke situation. She told Sam she thought that maybe Sam needed to be the bigger person, and at least try to listen to what Brooke had to say. Sam had been completely shocked by the about face. She wasn't sure how to take it. What had gotten into Lily that she would just turn on Sam like that? Whatever it was had gotten to Carmen as well, and the two of them had dogged her every step over the past weekend.

"I've thought about it, but that doesn't mean I agree with you. Brooke totally betrayed my trust, and that's unforgivable!" Sam replied adamantly.

"Okay, I'm with you on that, but I just want to ask you something. What did she do with the information after she read it? Did she taunt you, or use it to destroy your reputation?"

"Well no," Sam begrudgingly admitted. She already didn't like where this was going.

"Well I'm sure she had a good reason for reading it. What did she say when you asked her?" Lily asked.

Sam looked away as her cheeks flushed. "I, um, Ididntaskher…" she mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?" Lily asked.

"I said I didn't ask her, okay? She told me she read my journal. I asked her how long she'd been reading it. She said about six months, and I left the room. I didn't ask her why she did it. I was too angry." Sam grumbled.

"Oh Sammy, you didn't even give her a chance to explain? How is that fair?" Harrison asked, throwing books into his bag.

"Since when do you know about this?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"I, uh, ran into Brooke after school on Thursday. She sort of spilled out the whole story. She was pretty upset," he replied.

"Oh, that's just fantastic. I'm sure she probably made herself come out looking like the victim." Sam said sarcastically.

"Actually, she sides with you."

That took the wind right out of her sails, and she'd been working up a good dose of indignation to go with her last comment. "Well, that still doesn't excuse what she did." Sam huffed.

"No, but how is this different than say, you breaking into the doctor's office and stealing my _confidential_ files?" Harrison asked, shutting the door on his locker.

"This is totally different! I was worried about you. I thought you had a drug problem." Sam answered haughtily.

"Right, and I was pretty pissed because I felt like you'd invaded my privacy, which you _had_. But then I actually listened to what you had to say, and I saw that your heart was in the right place. So I forgave you." Harrison said, leaning against the row of lockers.

"All we're saying is maybe you should at least hear Brooke out." Lily added cautiously.

Why did they have to be so rational? Whose side were they on anyway? Sam thought as she pushed away from the wall she'd been leaning against. "Yeah? Well who asked you anyway?" She grumbled before walking away.

The rest of the morning, Sam's thoughts were filled with her friends' words. Were they right? Had she been too harsh on Brooke? A part of her wondered if she was angry just because she thought she should be. She was so confused, and it didn't help that more people were staring at her and whispering. She knew she wasn't being paranoid. People that hadn't given her a second glance in the four years they'd been in high school now stared at her openly. Why was her life always so complicated?

She hazarded a glance at Brooke for the first time that day. They hadn't seen much of each other over the weekend. The blonde had been mysteriously out of the house most of the time. So even if Sam had wanted to talk to her, she wouldn't have been able to. When she'd woken up that morning, Brooke had been long gone, and she hadn't seen the blonde until this class. Brooke looked different somehow. She was still as breathtaking as ever, but something had changed. Something wasn't quite right. Sam felt like she was looking at her through the fuzzy lens on one of those eye doctors' tests. Then hazel eyes caught hers, and she knew what it was. Brooke's eyes, her whole demeanor, held this great sadness that was reminiscent of an R.E.M song. It was enough to make Sam immediately turn away.

Maybe her friends were right. Brooke hadn't really _done_ anything with the information she'd gained from her secret journal. So she _had_ to have a good reason for reading it. Sam just needed to give her a reason to explain, and if her reason wasn't a good one, _then_ she'd start shopping for a new best friend.

"Sam! Sam!" someone called from behind her as she made her way down the hall.

She turned and saw Josh Ford sprinting over to her. She stopped and waited for his approach, wondering what he could possibly want with her. They'd never really been friends, and that hadn't changed even with the advent of his marriage to Lily.

"What's up, Josh?" She asked once he was standing in front of her.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow your notes from Global Studies. You're the only one I know that gets what the teacher's saying in that class, and everyone tells me you take really detailed notes." Josh replied.

"Oh sure, just, um, follow me to my locker," Sam said leading the way down the hall. She quickly put the combination in and opened the door.

"So that letter in the school paper was pretty intense, huh?" Josh said casually as he waited for the notes.

"I'm sorry?" Sam asked over her shoulder.

"That letter from Brooke in the Zapruder." Josh said, like she should completely understand what he was talking about.

"What letter from Brooke? Brooke didn't write a letter in the paper," Sam said whipping around to face Josh.

"Sure she did. She wrote a 'letter to the editor' type of thing." Josh replied. "I thought you'd read it, you know since it was about you."

"No, I haven't read any letter about me in the paper," Sam said slamming the locker as she walked around the corner where the Zapruder Reporters were normally located.

"Hey what about the notes?" She heard Josh call after her.

"I'll get them to you in the cafeteria," she called back over her shoulder.

There were barely any papers left, but Sam grabbed one that had been crumpled in a stampede of students and immediately flipped to the letters to the editor section of the Zapruder. Sure enough, there was Brooke's letter to her.

"_This may come as a surprise to some of you, and not such a big surprise to others, but I, Brooke McQueen, have not always been the best friend to the people I hold near and dear to me. I'd like to say that most of these indiscretions were simple mistakes, but sadly that would be a lie. You see, it's really easy to get caught up in our own lives, our own misery, and completely disregard those around us. Unfortunately, this sometimes means we neglect our friends, or we make decisions that are more harmful to our friendships than we ever imagined possible. I'm especially guilty of this. There's this friend I have, and really, when I think about it, she's always been there for me during even the most traumatic moments of my life. She's pretty much been the only true friend I've ever had, and yet, I didn't appreciate her. I did something to her that is utterly unforgivable. I destroyed something that I didn't realize was the best gift I'd ever received until I threw it all away with careless actions, and I don't know how to get it back. I don't know if I'll ever be able to get it back, and if that is to be, then I have no one to blame but myself. I just wanted to let her to know one thing; there was never any malicious intent on my part. I had my reasons for doing the things I did, and since I don't want to go into gory details in this very public paper, I will say if you ever want to know those reasons, all you have to do is ask. I know this doesn't excuse what I did, but I think it needs to be said one more time. I'm sorry, Samantha McPherson. I hope one day you will be able to forgive me._"

_Brooke McQueen_

Sam's eyes misted over as she read the words for a second time. She'd never expected anything like this. Brooke's words were so honest and real, laid out in black and white for the whole Kennedy population to see. Hope, fear, joy and frustration filled her. She needed to find Brooke, wrap her arms around her and let her know everything would be okay. She walked down the hall to the cafeteria, the paper held firmly in her hand. She was disappointed that Brooke was nowhere in sight, but she saw her friends sitting at their table and made her way over to them.

"Hey guys has anyone seen Brooke?" Sam asked casually, sitting down next to Carmen. Three grins formed on three eager faces as they looked at one another. She sighed. She hated when they were right. They never let her live it down. "What?"

"Nothing," Carmen answered, though her smile never faltered.

"I take it you've decided to take my advice." Lily added with a smug grin.

" I don't know what you're talking about," Sam replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Sammy, you're really bad at lying." Harrison said, amused.

"Okay, so I'm a bad liar." Sam agreed. "Maybe I'm not totally adverse to the idea of listening to what she has to say."

"And, uh, did you reach this decision on your own or does it have anything to with that little letter in the paper?" Lily asked, taking a drink from her juice box.

"Let me guess. You three were all in on it," Sam said in an accusing tone.

"We don't know what you're talking about. We just think it's romantic," Carmen replied excitedly.

"Oh spare me," Sam said with a sigh.

"So what are you going to do now, Sam?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't really have a plan. I just want to find Brooke, and then I think I'll wing it."

"And then hopefully you two will kiss and make up, because I gotta say, Mary Cherry and I miss having to another couple to do couple things with."

"Hey! What about me and Josh?" Lily huffed.

"Lil, I love ya, but there's nothing romantic about a protest, and the last time Mary Cherry ended up joining the other side's counter protest."

"Yeah, well what do you expect from a fur freak." Lily mumbled.

"Hey, she's my fur freak," Harrison said in mock defense as he threw his roll at Lily.

"HARREESON JOHN!" said a loud voice that caused a sudden hush to blanket the entire room.

Sam saw Harrison swallow hard as he turned towards the voice of his very irate girlfriend. "Harrison, what did you do?" She whispered to him.

He shrugged in confusion as her watched his girlfriend approach. "Hi Lovemuffin," he said nervously.

"Don't you 'Hi, Lovemuffeen" me Harreeson John. Did you make an appointment for me at Dr. Gerald's for three o'clock?" Mary Cherry asked as she sat down next to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot." Harrison replied looking around at his friends. They all seemed to be taking great interest in their trays, and refused to make direct eye contact.

"Well that's jus great! Now how am ah supposed keep my young nubile body firm yet teender if ah can't get an appointment with Dr. Gerald?" Mary Cherry asked her boyfriend.

"I'll call him as soon as lunch is over." Harrison quickly amended.

"You'd better, or you will be rubbing crème de la mer on more than my back, Mr. John."

"Well, there goes my appetite." Sam muttered. She really wished she could talk to Brooke, but it looked like the cheerleader would be a no show in the lunchroom. It looked like she was going to have to wait to do this at home.

Sam made it home in record time, after she fruitlessly searched the school for Brooke at the end of the day. She prayed all the way home that Brooke would be there and smiled when she received her answer in the form of Brooke's car parked in the driveway. Sam was really nervous about what she was about to do. Everything was up in the air at this point. Her anger was gone and in its place was unbridled happiness. Only her happiness was dampened by uncertainty and a fear that Brooke didn't feel for her the way she felt for Brooke. She called 'hello' as she walked in the house, stopping to kiss Mac on the forehead and chat with her mother a little about mundane school things. She begged off before their conversation got too lengthy, saying she had a lot of homework to do, and headed up the stairs in the direction of her room. She instead walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, willing her fears away. She could do this. Taking a deep breath, she headed to Brooke's room. She hesitated as she reached her hand up to knock on the door. Finally tamping down on her insecurities she raised her hand again.

Sam knocked on Brooke's door. "Brooke, can I come in?"

"I guess…" the blonde replied cautiously.

Sam opened the door and walked into the neatly kept room. The cheerleader lay on her bed surrounded by open textbooks, loose-leaf papers and notebooks. She'd changed from the Prada sweater and skirt set into more comfortable yoga pants and a tank top. She was wearing reading glasses and her long blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Sam found the whole scene surprisingly sexy, but there would be time for that later. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

She walked over and sat next to the blonde, careful not to crumple any of the papers. Awkward silence filled the room, as Sam tried to figure out where to begin. She'd been feeling so confident only minutes ago, but now she was full of uncertainties. What if Brooke didn't want her anymore? What if she'd waited to long? What if…

"I, um I read your letter," Sam said quietly.

"Oh," Brooke replied looking over at the journalist. The look in her eyes was unreadable.

"Yeah, I…you didn't have to do that." Sam said nervously.

"I know, but I couldn't think of any _other_ way to get your attention," Brooke replied. An awkward silence descended over the room.

"You said if I wanted to know _why_ you did it, all I had to do was ask. So now I'm asking."

Brooke looked away. "I should have known that would come back to bite me in the ass."

Sam said nothing; she waited for the blonde to answer.

"Well, I found the journal by accident. The night you came in here and asked to use my computer, you left your email signed in, and I thought it was mine. When I realized it wasn't my account, I signed out, but by then, I had already read about the secret journal. I was curious as to why you would need one. Then I was surprised and a little hurt that you had this whole other side to your life. A side that you didn't deem me worthy enough to know. I swear at first I didn't know you were talking about me. I thought it was someone else at school. I was curious about who it was, which is why I watched you so much in the beginning." Brooke had an almost amused look on her face, like she couldn't believe her own naiveté. "The night after we went shopping at the mall, I figured out it was me, and I…I couldn't handle it, so I pushed you away." Brooke looked away, ashamed at her behavior. "Then you started dating Mia, and I…I don't know. I wanted to be happy for you. I really did, but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't." Brooke's voice became husky as tears spilled over her cheeks.

Sam tilted the blonde face towards her and wiped the wetness from her cheeks. Sam noted the shiver that ran through Brooke's body and smiled. The blonde's breathing was a little shallow and her throat worked a few times before she spoke.

"I don't know why I kept reading the journal. It was like I had some morbid need to punish myself. My emotions were crazy. I didn't understand what was wrong with me. It took so long for me to understand what I was feeling, but by then it had been months, and there had been too much damage done. Sam, I'm sorry for every-"

"Shh, I know. I read every letter. I'm sorry too." Brooke looked up at her in confusion. "I think somewhere along the lines our signals got crossed and when we should have been talking to each other, we were silent. Then when we weren't silent, we were fighting. We were both wrong, and we're both sorry. Now, I think it's time for me to say some things I should have said a long time ago. Brooke, I'm in love with you. I wish there was a way I could pinpoint the day that I fell for you, but the truth is, I can't remember a day when I didn't love you. And I know there will never be a day when I don't. You're my first thought in the morning and my last thought at night, and if you'll let me, I want to spend every day making sure you know just how much you mean to me."

Silent tears streamed down her cheeks. She smiled tenderly at Sam and cupped her cheek in her hand. "That is the most beautiful thing that anyone has ever said to me. I love you too, Sammy. I don't know why it took me so long to see it, but I do. Please never doubt that. I almost lost you once because I was so blind. That scared me more than you ever will know." She wiped away the tears Sam wasn't even aware she was crying. "But I will never let that happen again." She slid her hand into Sam's dark hair and guided the other girl's head down towards her own until their lips met.

Sam pulled back, quickly adjusting so that she was lying on her side in front of Brooke. She stroked the blonde's cheek before bringing their lips back together. This kiss was gentle, but eager as Sam moved to press her lips more firmly against Brooke's. She ran her tongue along the seam of Brooke's mouth, and the blonde's lips parted slightly allowing her inside. Their tongues slid against each other teasing, dancing, fighting for dominance. The kiss turned heated as hands began to explore and moans and whimpers started coming from deep within the blonde. The need for oxygen drove them apart, but Brooke simply moved down her neck, nipping and sucking, as she made her way to Sam's collarbone. Sam gasped as the blonde's hand ran down her side and over her stomach moving back up to rest just under the swell of Sam's breast.

When Brooke's hand tentatively cupped her breast, Sam knew she needed to cool things off. She placed her hand on Brooke's chest and gently pushed her away. Hazel eyes looked up at her in confusion, and she offered the blonde a loving smile.

"That was…wow, but I think we need to back up. I'm not really ready to go any further than this," Sam said trying to get her breathing under control.

She saw the disappoint flicker across Brooke's face, but the blonde nodded her head in understanding. "You're right. So this is new…"

"Yeah, but nice…better than nice. It feels great."

"Definitely," Brooke said with a big smile. They sat there grinning at each other like a bunch of loons for a moment. "So…um…so…so does this mean we're…dating now?"

"We can call it dating. Of course that implies that we'll actually have to _go on_ dates," Sam replied jokingly.

Brooke rolled her eyes but smiled. "Well of course we'll be going on dates. You don't think that I worked this hard just keep you holed up in the house do you?" The blonde said moving to sit up on her bed. "I intend to show you off. Do all that disgustingly sweet and mushy stuff that other couples do. The stuff you did with Mia."

Sam sat up, moving next to Brooke. "You know what's funny is she was always telling me that you had feelings for me, but I didn't believe her. That night when I kissed her, I think she knew that it was the first and last time. She didn't say anything, but the look on her face said it all. She didn't even look surprised."

"You know, I wish I could say that I wished that you hadn't ever dated her. But I can't. If it weren't for her, I would have never realized my feelings for you. So I guess I owe her a thanks." Brooke said wrapping her arms around Sam.

They stayed that way for a while, both reveling in the contentment that settled over them. Sam couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy, and she couldn't keep the grin off of her face. She wasn't deluding herself. She knew that they had a long hard road ahead of them, but in this moment, wrapped in Brooke's arms and listening to the beat of her heart, she knew that things would work out fine as long as they were together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own em, I wish I did!

**A/N: **I want to say that I don't tend to like to update until you folks tell me you're liking the way the story is going. Even if I don't reply to everyone's reviews personally I definitely read every one of them and take them each to heart. I've gotten such wonderful feedback from you guys, and I hope that continues! Thanks again!

Oh and I realized that I forgot to thank my beta, Karen, during part 6. She beta'd that and every piece that follows. The best beta a girl could ask for. Thanks Karen.

**Part Eleven**

Brooke rounded the corner and headed to Sam's locker with a huge smile on her face. She looked around before slipping the note in the girl's locker and then headed into the Novak. She paced around the bathroom going over her words in her mind. She didn't know why she was so nervous. It was only Sam. They'd been going out for two months, two gloriously wonderful months, and Brooke was the happiest she'd ever been. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. _You can do this,_ she told herself over and over again. A few seconds later, a very confused Sam wandered into the Novak.

"Okay, so I got this note from you telling me to meet you in the Novak because you have something important to talk to me about," Sam said, holding the note in question out to Brooke.

The blonde spun around with a panicked look. She walked around the room, checking to make sure the stalls were all empty. Then she turned back to Sam. "Please…um…sit." Brooke said nervously, spinning the equally stunned girl around, and gently shoving her onto the Novak's tuffet.

"Um, okay, Brooke breathe and tell me what this is all about." Sam said slowly.

"Right, well, um, we've been going out for almost two months, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well I didn't know if you…I mean that is to say…are you happy?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Why? Are you happy? Ohmygod, you're not happy anymore! What was I thinking? How could I eve-"

Brooke walked over and took the brunette by the shoulders. "Sam, Sam calm down. I _am_ happy. Extremely happy! I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend." Brooke said with a gentle smile, pressing a little kiss on the budding journalist's lips.

"Okay, so if you're happy, what do you need to talk to me about?" Sam asked, her brown eyes full of confusion.

Suddenly all of Brooke's nervousness came back, and she felt like she might empty what little contents she had in her stomach. "It's more like I want to ask you something."

"Brooke, whatever it is will be fine. Just ask me," Sam said with an encouraging smile.

Brooke returned the smile before kneeling in front of her. "Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it." She paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "Sam, will you go to the prom with me?"

The blonde wasn't sure what exactly she'd been expecting. Truthfully she hadn't let her mind think that far ahead, but even if she had, she definitely would not have been prepared for Sam's reaction. A bubble of laugher escaped from behind the hand that was covering her mouth, and before long, Sam was doubled over in laughter.

"Wow, I'll take that as a 'no.' So I'll just head on over to class, and we can just forget all ab-"

"Brooke!" Sam exclaimed taking the blonde face in her hands. "I wasn't saying 'no.' I was laughing because you had me so worried that it was something else. I half expected you to hyperventilate." Sam added with a gentle smile.

This caused Brooke to pout. "I don't think it was that funny."

"Aww, come here. You're right. It wasn't funny. It was down right adorable. The most adorable thing I've ever seen." Sam said, brushing her lips against the blonde's. The kiss was long and deep, causing Brooke's heartbeat to accelerate. They pulled apart when the need to breathe finally won. "Of course I'll go to prom with you."

Brooke couldn't stop the huge grin that sprang to her lips. "Great! Now there's so much to plan! We have to get a limo, and we'll wear matching colors…"

"Whoa, Brooke! Slow down…First off, I'm not into the cliché limo thing. Second, matching colors? Contrary to what you might think, Princess, _I_ do not look good in pastels. Third, are you really sure that you want to go to the prom with me? I mean we-"

"What? Now you don't want to go with me?" Brooke asked feeling her chest tighten.

"Not this again! If I didn't want to go, then I wouldn't have said 'yes.' I meant are you sure you want to go with me, because then you'd be taking a girl to the prom. The only people that know about us are our parents and our closest friends. This is a huge deal."

Some of the air left Brooke's happiness balloon. "Are you worried about that?"

"Aren't you?"

"You know, I hadn't really thought about it. I…I don't think it matters to me. I'm a senior. This is supposed to be my last big 'Thing,' you know? I can't imagine doing that without you. What does it matter that people might not agree with what I'm doing? I'll graduate in three weeks, and all I'll be is a faint memory in the minds of people who never took the time to get to know me, the _real_ me. Telling my dad was the hardest thing I ever had to do, and even though it was rough for a little while, we got through it. So, I don't think I care at all. I have you, and that's all I need."

Sam's tears spoke volumes to the blonde. She cupped the brunette's cheek before moving to kiss the salty wetness away. "I love you, Sammy," she whispered.

"I love you too, Brooke," Sam whispered back, brushing her lips against Brooke's. She pulled away and placed her head on the blonde's shoulder. "When you put it that way, it makes perfect sense. I never thought I'd see the day when 'The Great Brooke McQueen' didn't care about popularity. I must be rubbing off on you."

Brooke chuckled before placing a kiss on top of Sam's head. "Not in the way I want you to, McPherson," the blonde said in a sly tone.

"Keep it in your pants, McQueen." Sam replied with a smirk, as she lifted her head. "We both agreed it would be a good idea to wait," she added before sliding her fingers into Brooke's silky golden hair and pulling the blonde to her in a heated kiss.

"I never knew it would be this hard," Brooke responded when they parted. Her voice had taken on a husky tone and she fought hard to stay in her place. They stared at each other for a moment, each daring the other to move. The distant sound of the warning bell broke through the haze of sexual tension, causing Sam to blink first. Brooke smirked triumphantly. "Saved by the bell, McPherson."

"Yeah, lucky me…" Sam replied in her own rich, husky tone, causing a shiver to rush through the blonde. She allowed her chocolate brown eyes to rake up Brooke's body, igniting a flame within it. It always surprised Brooke how Sam could render her speechless with a single look, but she enjoyed every deliciously torturous second of it. "Lucky indeed…" Sam said again, before dropping a chaste kiss on the still silent blonde's lips and heading for the door. "See you at lunch, McQueen. I hope you're as hungry as I am," Sam added as she walked out of the door.

Brooke finally exhaled as the door swung shut quietly behind her girlfriend. She collapsed onto the tuffet, groaning in frustration. Sam was a little too good at getting her to go from normal to raging inferno in about 2.3 seconds, and so far, Brooke had been behaving herself. And where had that gotten her? Make out sessions cut off prematurely because they'd gone too far, many a cold shower taken in the middle of the night after innocent touches had become anything but innocent, Sam wearing skimpy little tanks and boxers as nightwear…when had Sam acquired these items and why wasn't Brooke aware of them prior to two months ago? She should have known all that passion the brunette devoted to journalism would spill into every other aspect of Sam's life. Brooke was more than willing to not put any pressure on the journalist because she understood how squeamish Sam was about sex. She let Sam do all the exploring she thought she needed to while the blonde kept her hands firmly at her side, as to not overwhelm her, but there was a definite line between exploring and teasing. And Sam was definitely teasing her, but that was all about to change. If Sam wanted teasing, she'd get it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own em, I wish I did!

**A/N: **I want to say that I don't tend to like to update until you folks tell me you're liking the way the story is going. Even if I don't reply to everyone's reviews personally I definitely read every one of them and take them each to heart. I've gotten such wonderful feedback from you guys, and I hope that continues! Thanks again!

Oh and I realized that I forgot to thank my beta, Karen, during part 6. She beta'd that and every piece that follows. The best beta a girl could ask for. Thanks Karen.

**Part Twelve**

Soft whimpers and hushed moans filled the otherwise quiet room as hands far from idle explored sweat dampened skin. What had started out as an innocent good morning kiss had long since morphed into a full blown make out session that had lasted for the last half hour. Brooke hovered over a quivering Sam, nipping and sucking a heated path down the brunette's delicate neck, over her collarbone and heading towards now exposed breasts, the cumbersome tank top having been unceremoniously shucked just moments before. Her hand stroked the brunette's toned abdomen as she made her way to one of the hardened peaks that had caught her attention. Sam writhed beneath her, feeling as if she were going to explode if the blonde didn't reach her destination soon. Brooke's lips and tongue left a wet trail as she slowly made her way to Sam's breast. She edged closer and closer to the rosy bud, and Sam closed her eyes in anticipation of a soft wet tongue rasping it before it would be sucked into a warm mouth. She could feel Brooke's warm breath against it and then…nothing.

The blonde moved up Sam's body and placed a chaste kiss on the brunette's mouth. "I think we need to stop now," she said quietly.

Sam's eyes sprang open in surprise. She looked over at the blonde to see if she was being serious and saw no mirth reflected in the hazel eyes that stared back at her. "What? Why?"

"Well because I'm afraid if I keep going, I'll want to…you know…_keep going_." Brooke said sheepishly. She ducked her head as a blush crept to her cheeks.

Sam bit back a frustrated growl. "And what if I _wanted_ you to…you know…_keep going_?"

"You say that now, Sammy, but I'm just trying to give you time to make sure you absolutely want to. I mean you only get…"

"…one first time. Yeah, I know," Sam grumbled.

Brooke leaned in for another chaste kiss before standing and handing Sam her shirt. "You might want to put this back on. It will prove to be less of a…_distraction_."

"So, you're saying if I don't put this back on, you might be tempted to, um, pick up where we left off?" Sam asked in a husky tone.

"Sam…"

"Fine," Sam grumbled, pulling the tank roughly over her head. She hugged her knees to her chest and gave Brooke her best pout. Her body was wound so tight that she felt like a newly strung violin and she was in desperate need of a cold shower, or at least a change of pajama bottoms.

Brooke moved next to the sulking brunette, wrapping her arms around Sam before placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder. "So what do you have planned for the day?" Brooke asked in a casual tone.

Sam didn't understand how the blonde could just start up such a mundane conversation when just moments ago they'd been rolling around on the bed. Then again, Sam couldn't understand a lot of Brooke's actions lately. Things had become progressively heated between the two of them over the past couple of days, and just when Sam thought they were going to 'take it to the next level' Brooke would apply the brakes. The journalist knew that Brooke was worried about her having a bad experience her first time, but Sam really doubted that would happen. The blonde could make her come alive with just one look, and Sam knew that Brooke was definitely the one she wanted to experience 'it' with.

"I'm supposed to go to the mall with Lily and Carmen to buy prom dresses."

"Ooo, sounds like fun," Brooke said with a bright smile, and Sam had to fight asking her what she was so damn cheerful about. "Are you going to come home and model it for me?"

"Nope, you'll have to wait until prom night to 'see the goods,'" Sam replied not realizing the innuendo in her words until she saw the blush creep up Brooke's face.

"I think I might hold you to that, Sammy," the blonde whispered huskily into her ear, causing a shiver to course through her overheated body. Sam moved closer to the cheerleader, leaning in for what promised to be a very heated kiss.

The polyphonic version of Nelly's _Hot In Here_ filled the air suddenly, breaking through the haze that had settled over them once again, causing the girls to spring apart in surprise. Brooke scrambled to find her cell phone on the nightstand before hitting the button to talk.

"Hello? Oh hey Carmen…no you're not interrupting anything…yes, I'm sure…why would you think…Oh! No, no, no…I couldn't find my phone…I _am_ telling the truth…did you need something? Sam? She's right here…no she's not busy…Oh Carm, would you stop that! Okay, I'll tell her…yep practice for the very last game is still at 4:00…no problem…see ya later…bye." The blonde finished, snapping her phone shut and turning to Sam, amused. "Um, Sweetie, next time you stop by for another 'good morning kiss' please bring your cell phone with you. Carmen and Lily have been trying to get a hold of you for the past hour. Now Carmen's convinced that you and I were 'up to something.'"

"Well, _technically_, she wouldn't be wrong. I mean we _were_ up to something. Something I was hoping to continue," Sam said leaning into the blonde to claim the kiss the interruption had cost her. She slipped her hands into the silky blond strands, holding Brooke in place as she let her tongue thoroughly enjoy the contours of the inside of the blonde's mouth. She raked her nails down Brooke's back, causing her to whimper into Sam's mouth. The brunette was convinced that she'd changed Brooke's mind and they would definitely be continuing what they'd started earlier, but then she felt the blonde's hand gently pushing at her chest as she slowly removed her lips from Sam's.

"You, uh, better go get in the shower. They're already on their way," Brooke said as her eyes raked over Sam's form.

Sam could see the lust lurking just below the surface of those hazel eyes, and suddenly going shopping for a prom dress didn't seem so important. "You know, I could call them and tell them I'm sick."

Brooke chuckled. "I don't think they'd believe you, and then they'd have even _more_ of a reason to think that we'd been doing something…lurid."

"What? Don't you want to do something _lurid_ with me?"

"I think we both know the answer to that, but today is not _that_ day. Now get your ass in gear, McPherson. You'd better hop in the shower before I beat you to it, and I intend to use up all the hot water."

Sam was half-tempted to tell Brooke that she wouldn't be in need of any hot water. She stood and grudgingly walked towards the door. She looked back at Brooke. The blonde was lounging on her bed, hair disheveled from sleep and fingers intertwining in it, in a rumpled old sleep shirt. Sam could see the hint of pink fabric from the boy shorts that she knew Brooke was sporting under her oversized shirt, and all the brunette wanted to do was climb back in the bed next to her.

"You know, we could just shower together and conserve water. I hear California is having a drought."

Brooke just shook her head, muttering, "…incorrigible"

"Okay, what about this one?" Lily asked, holding up a sea foam green taffeta dress.

"You're kidding me, right?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Well, it's either this or that wedding dress over there. We've been through every rack, and you've turned down every one of them," Lily said evenly.

"Have you guys ever wondered what fascist male ever came up with the idea that women should parade around dolled up like glorified hookers and dance in uncomfortable shoes just for their amusement?" Sam scathed.

Lily and Carmen glanced cautiously at one another before turning back to the irritated brunette.

"Um Sam, are you feeling okay?" Carmen asked.

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be okay!"

"Um, no reason, so maybe we should just try another store," Lily suggested trying to head off what was sure to turn into a very heated conversation.

"No, we've already been to five of them, and I still haven't found anything. Obviously the universe has decided that I am not worthy to go to prom this year," Sam said with a pout.

"Seriously, are you and Brooke like fighting or something?" Carmen asked, concerned.

"No, of course not," Sam replied.

"Then how come you've been all broody instead of, you know, happy about prom?"

"Yeah Sam, are you having second thoughts?" Lily added.

"No, of course I'm not having second thoughts. I _want _to go to the prom with Brooke."

"I mean we definitely understand how big of a deal this is." Carmen said, trying to be comforting.

"Yes, it's a big deal, and sure, it's a little overwhelming, but I'm sure I want to do this. That's not what's been bothering me. And before you ask, I don't want to talk about it," Sam said walking over to a rack and combing through the varied selections of dresses.

"You do realize that one of the perks of having friends is going to them with your problems right?" Lily asked, trailing behind the brooding brunette.

Sam sighed, knowing that now that she'd even acknowledged that there was a problem they were going to badger her. "I know…it's just this is sort of embarrassing to talk about."

"Hello! You two saw me clucking like a chicken in front of a bunch of strangers at Mr. Clucks," Carmen said. "Not to mention the whole 'Emory Dick…distended anus' thing."

"Yeah, and what about when Josh and I thought we had to be naked in that play?" Lily added.

"And let's not forget those horrible mohawks," Carmen said with a grimace.

"Okay point taken, our adolescent years have not always been the kindest, but at least we've always had each other," Sam said with the first smile she'd had since they'd picked her up that morning and she'd reluctantly pulled away from the passionate kiss she'd been sharing with her beautiful girlfriend.

"Exactly! So why don't you tell us what's got you so blue?" Carmen asked with a smile.

"Well, Brooke and I had agreed to take things slow." Sam started slowly. "And until this point, that was really working for us, but this past week things have really been heating up between us. I'm talking full on, skin-a-matic, burning up the sheets of the 'Bound' variety."

"Okay, I gotta say I'm not lovin the visual I just got, but go on," Carmen said fanning herself.

"Well, every time I think we're going to…'move forward,' Brooke puts on the brakes. I mean at first I was all for that, but now I think I'm ready."

"So you and Brooke haven't…?" Lily asked slowly.

"Come on, Lil, you know me." Sam answered.

"Yes, I do, and I never thought I would see the day when Samantha McPherson would know the _joys_ of sexual frustration." Lily said, chuckling.

"Lily, this is so not funny." Sam grumbled.

"Oh but it is. This is payback for all the times you've made fun of me for suffering from the exact same thing."

"This is exactly why I _didn't_ want to talk about this," Sam mumbled.

"Lil, stop making fun of Sam," Carmen chastised before turning back to Sam. "I don't understand. If you're ready why don't you just tell Brooke you're ready?" She asked before turning to a different rack.

"I've tried that, and she doesn't seem to believe me."

"So, why don't you _show_ her?" Lily asked.

"That's just it. I don't know how." Sam said in a defeated tone.

"How about we start here?" Carmen asked, holding up a dress they hadn't seen before.

A huge smile slowly crept its way across her face. Sam knew she loved her friends for a reason.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own em, I wish I did!

**A/N: **I want to say that I don't tend to like to update until you folks tell me you're liking the way the story is going. Even if I don't reply to everyone's reviews personally I definitely read every one of them and take them each to heart. I've gotten such wonderful feedback from you guys, and I hope that continues! Thanks again!

Oh and I realized that I forgot to thank my beta, Karen, during part 6. She beta'd that and every piece that follows. The best beta a girl could ask for. Thanks Karen!

**Part Thirteen**

Brooke paced nervously at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Sam to make an appearance. She couldn't believe that prom night had arrived so soon. This was going to be the single most life altering night of her four years in high school. Once they walked through those doors hand in hand, there would be no turning back. Despite all of her big talk in front of Sam, Brooke was extremely anxious about what everyone's reactions would be. She'd meant everything she'd said, but a small part of her lived in fear of the unknown. Her emotions were on edge, and waiting for Sam wasn't making it any better.

"Come on Sam! We're going to be late to dinner!" Brooke called up to her.

"I'm almost ready!" Sam called back from upstairs.

"Oh Brooke, you look just beautiful!" Jane exclaimed as she and Mike entered the house, carrying Mac and groceries. "Where's Sam?"

"Still upstairs. Has she always taken this long to get ready?" Brooke asked in an exasperated tone. She turned to look at her father, but neither spoke. Things had been this way since she and Sam had sat their parents down and told them they were dating. They'd both been shocked, but while Jane had assured them that even though she knew how much this complicated things and she would need some time to adjust, she still loved them both, her father had been very vocal in his displeasure. After a two hour all out shouting match, and Brooke threatening to move out, they'd simply agreed to disagree, and hadn't spoken much since.

Jane handed the baby to Mike as she and Brooke worked quickly to put the food away. She was well aware of her father pacing around the kitchen with the toddler in his arms and tried to ignore him, but it was difficult. She really hated that she and her father were at odds with each other. She could feel his eyes on her constantly as she moved quietly through the kitchen and her previous anxiety grew. She just hoped he wouldn't start another argument tonight. She was already on edge. Mike handed Mac to Jane before turning to Brooke.

"Um Brooke, can I talk to you for a moment?" Mike asked hesitantly.

Brooke looked over at Jane uncertainly. Jane smiled and gave her a slight nod, letting her know everything was okay. "Sure Dad," she answered.

Mike took a deep breath, and when he turned his hazel eyes to hers they shimmered with unshed tears, and Brooke wasn't sure how to react. "Daddy?"

"I'm sorry you just look so…beautiful, so grown up." Mike croaked out.

"Daddy…"

"No, you don't have to say it. I just…I just wanted to say that I know I didn't take this very well at first, but I just wanted you to know. I might not like it or even agree with what you want to do with your life, but I just want you to be happy, Brooke. You're my daughter, and I love you. I only want what's best for you," he said in a coarse voice.

Tears sprang to Brooke's eyes and she dabbed them away quickly to preserve her make up. She threw her arms around him in a big hug. "Thank you Daddy. I love you too," she whispered through her own tears.

He pulled back, wiping away his tears and smiling down at her. "Are you happy?"

The sound of someone clearing their throat at the top of the stairs cut off her response. She heard Jane gasp from behind her and Mac's enthusiastic giggle and she spun around. All thoughts that had been running rampant through her mind suddenly vanished and her mouth went dry. There stood Sam in all of her glory. She wore a black, sleeveless, taffeta tea-length dress that was reminiscent of the 40's with its empire waist. Her dark hair hung in waves past her shoulders and her make up was smoky, giving her a classically beautiful look and elevating her to the status of a Ginger Rogers or Rita Hayworth. Brooke opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing would come out.

"Wow, score one for McPherson, this is the first time I've ever rendered Brooke completely speechless." Sam said with a triumphant smirk.

"You both look wonderful!" Jane said excitedly. " I _have_ to take pictures!" She thrust Mac back into Mike's arms and rushed into the other room.

Sam made her way down the stairs to Brooke and stopped in front of the still mute blonde. Her heels allowed her to meet Brooke's gaze head on, but she was still short enough for the cheerleader to be able to look down her plunging neckline. Sam's smirk turned into a huge grin when she waved her hand in front of Brooke's face, trying to break the trance that had fallen over the blonde.

"So was it worth the wait?" She asked shyly.

"Definitely!" Brooke replied, finally finding her voice. "You look…you know what? I could say a million words right now, and they'd all fall flat when it came to describing what you look like."

"Good answer," Sam said with a big smile. "And for the record the same can be said for you. I never knew you…"

"Okay girls, picture time!" Jane interrupted as she came back into the room, waving the camera in her hand.

"Mom…" Sam whined as she begrudgingly posed for a round of pictures.

"Oh, be a good sport Sammy. It's not everyday my eldest daughters go to their senior prom."

"Mom, you're not going to get all weepy are you?" Sam complained.

"Don't be silly. Of course I am," Jane responded before the tears began to stream down her face. Sam walked over and embraced her mother.

"Mom, Mom, it's okay. You don't have to cry. You've got four more months to do that," Sam said looking over at Brooke with a 'help me!' look.

The blonde walked over to the two brunettes and wrapped her arms around both of them. "Jane…Mom, don't worry, we'll still be here tomorrow, and I hate to interrupt this Hallmark Moment, but we have reservations, and we really need to get going."

"Yeah Mom, we really do. You know how impatient Harrison can be," Sam added as they pulled away.

"Okay, you girls have fun. Drive safely, no drinking!" Jane said as they both gave her kisses on the cheek.

Brooke walked up to her father and did her best to hug him around the toddler he held in his arms. She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before rushing to the door. Sam was already heading to the car, and before she followed, Brooke stopped in the doorway and turned back to her father. "Yes Daddy, I'm extremely happy."

They had opted to take Sam's car as a compromise to the limo situation, but Brooke got to drive. They made their way to the restaurant in companionable silence, with Brooke stealing little glances over at the brunette holding her free hand. It was the simplest touch, but her heart was racing a mile a minute, and she couldn't seem to stop looking over at the journalist, almost as if she was afraid it was all a dream.

They met their friends for dinner, but Brooke truthfully couldn't remember a thing that had gone on, because she couldn't keep her eyes off of Sam. She was pretty sure that she'd eaten some food, but she couldn't remember what she'd ordered, what it'd tasted like. Her only thoughts were filled with how lucky she was that someone as special as Sam had chosen to be with her.

She looked around the table at her group of friends. They'd all changed so much, and yet they were still all the same. These were the people she'd come to count on, the people that were always there for her. Sure they'd had their ups and downs, but no matter what, they were always around when she'd needed a shoulder to cry on or a push in the right direction. She counted herself among the lucky ones to be finishing this chapter of her life with the love and support of the people around her.

When dinner was done, they all made their way towards the hotel that was housing their prom. They'd made a pact earlier in the week to form a united front to ease some of the pressure Brooke and Sam were feeling. They arrived at the dance and entered the building together. Harrison and Mary Cherry were the first to enter the room, followed by Lily and Josh, Carmen and her boyfriend from her teen group, and Sugar and Exquisite. Brooke and Sam lingered in the door for a moment, and took a moment to ease their anxieties.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Sam asked her, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"I don't think we really have a choice at this point," Brooke said with an amused smirk.

"You know, once we walk in there, everything changes."

"Sammy, everything changed the first day of sophomore year when you bumped right into me. You didn't say anything, but the look in your eyes has always intrigued me, and I've been hooked ever since."

She smiled her cute 'Sammy' smile. "Since when did you become so great with words? That's supposed to be my department."

"I speak from the heart, and everything else I learned from you." Brooke replied sincerely.

"Oh you are _so_ getting lucky tonight," Sam said with a smirk before grabbing Brooke's hand in her own and led the way into the dance.

They entered the dance still holding hands and for a moment it seemed the world stopped, and all eyes were on them. _This is it_, Brooke thought. _This is when everything falls apart_. It seemed like they stood there for an eternity, but Brooke knew it was only a few seconds. She saw Carmen smile at Lily before the two of them stood and began to clap. Their friends all joined in, and soon most of the students followed suit, easing the tension that had settled over the room. Sam led the way to their table as they weaved through the large crowd of seniors. A lot of people congratulated them, some wanted to take their picture, and a few guys asked if they could watch. Brooke rolled her eyes at that. There were definitely some things that she _wouldn't_ miss about high school.

Once they'd set their purses at the table, she and Sam wasted no time moving to the dance floor. Brooke was aware of all the stares the two of them were receiving, but once they started dancing and Sam pressed her body against the blonde's the rest of the world faded away. Brooke never tired of the feel of Sam's body. She longed to know every inch of it, and after two weeks of turning up the heat, feeling Sam's gyrating hips against her was not good for her raging libido. Sam grabbed her by the waist, bringing them even closer together, and Brooke found it hard to form thoughts. They danced that way to three more songs before Sam practically dragged her off the floor towards the table. Brooke stumbled the entire way, not quite able to get her legs to work right.

Brooke took a seat while Sam went to grab them a few drinks. She fanned herself with one of the large place cards that were on the table. She'd never worked up a sweat like this at a dance, but dancing wasn't the only thing that had her body overheated.

"Woo, y'all sure were tearin up that dance floor out there," Mary Cherry said as she flopped down in a seat across from Brooke.

Brooke blushed in response. "I thought people had stopped paying attention."

"Are ya kiddin'? Y'all are hotter than that kiss Sarah Michelle and Selma Blair have in _Cruel Intentions_."

Harrison and Sam made their way back to the table with drinks, saving Brooke from having to comment on the other blonde's last remark. She took the proffered drink and downed it quickly.

"Wow Brooke, were you thirsty?" Sam asked with an amused smirk.

Brooke blushed. "Well, I did work up a thirst out there on the floor."

"I was just telling Sammy how hot you two were out there," Harrison said, sitting down next to his girlfriend. "If I had known things were going to turn out like this. I would have taken your threesome idea for prom last year more seriously, Brooke."

Sam groaned and she and Mary Cherry simultaneously smacked him upside the head.

"Hey! I was just being honest. I can't believe I blew my chance," he grumbled.

Brooke saw anger and jealousy flash in Mary Cherry's eyes as she reached for her bag. "Hey Harry, if I were you I'd quit while I was ahead."

"Oh don't you worry that beautifully dyed, Gwyneth shade of blonde little head of yours about Mr. John. If a threesome is what he wants…a threesome is what he's goin git." Mary Cherry replied pulling a lasso out of her bag. "Oh Lil Lily!" She called in a singsong voice, standing up from the table and walking towards the dance floor.

The color drained from Harrison's face as he began to panic. He stood from his seat rushing after his girlfriend. "Mary Cherry wait! Mary Cherry, I didn't mean it!"

"Well, there's a prom night fantasy that seems promising," Sam mused. Then she shuddered as the mental images assaulted her brain.

"Well, I was hoping at least two of our merry band of friends would be having a fantasy fulfilled tonight," Brooke added with a wink.

Sam looked over at her from under hooded eyes. "Oh is that so?" She asked as she moved to sit in Brooke's lap.

"Yeah, I have to say that you…"

"Hey guys! They're about to announce the Prom Queen and King!" Carmen interrupted excitedly.

"And our friends have perfect timing as usual," Brooke muttered, earning herself a playful slap on the arm from Sam. As Principal Krupps came to the stage, Sam slid off her lap and into a nearby chair.

"Uh, hello Kennedy Seniors…I know all of you would like to get back to the grinding and writhing you kids refer to as dancing, so I'll keep it brief. We've come once again to one of my favorite times of the year, the announcing of the prom king and queen. So Vera if you would be so kind as to hand me the envelope," he said turning his 'Colgate' smile towards his aunt as she bumbled onto the stage.

Brooke wasn't really all that interested in who would be crowned. She'd decided to decline running earlier in the year because she hadn't really seen the point. She knew Carmen and Mary Cherry were running against each other, but it didn't really matter to her which one of them won. They were both her friends. All she could think about now was leaving with Sam and taking her someplace where they could be alone. They didn't have to do anything; she was just tired of sharing the brunette with other people.

"…we have a tie for Prom Queen, the first one in Kennedy High history. Carmen Ferrara and write in nominee, Brooke McQueen…"

For a moment, Brooke thought she was imaging things. There was no way that he'd said her name. She wasn't even a nominee, but she looked around at all the people clapping and the spotlight had been turned on her, momentarily blinding her as she felt Carmen grab her hand and lead the way to the stage. It all happened so fast she wasn't able to take it all in. Before she knew it, she had a crown on her head, and he was announcing that each of the winners would be sharing a spotlight dance with their dates. She strolled over to a smiling Sam and took her hand. Once they reached the dance floor she wrapped her arms around the brunette and the two swayed to Usher's _You've Got It Bad_.

"So I guess congratulations are in order," Sam whispered in her ear.

"Nah, it's just a silly crown."

"Yes, but it's one that you earned, and you certainly deserve it."

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah definitely," Sam replied with a smile, then she leaned in so that she could whisper in Brooke's ear, "Besides it's a real turn on." Her voice was husky, causing a shiver to run down Brooke's spine.

"Is that so?" Brooke croaked out.

"Uh huh, what girl would pass up the chance to sleep with the prom queen?"

"So you were serious earlier when you said I was going to 'get lucky?'"

"Well I mean, I've got the hottest date here. Turns out she's head cheerleader, former homecoming queen, the smartest in the class, _and_ the prom queen. I'm thinking this will do wonders for my reputation."

Brooke pulled back so she could look into the brunette's eyes. "Sam, I'm being serious. Are you saying that you're ready?"

Sam bit her lower lip nervously. She looked away for the moment and then back at Brooke. "Yes, I'm ready," she whispered. She took a deep breath before asking, "Do you think we could get out of here?"

Brooke nodded before they walked back to the table to grab their bags. They said their goodbyes and then walked hand in hand to Sam's car. Brooke tried to watch her speed as she drove to their house. The top was down and her hair was blowing in the wind. She felt so…free. Tonight had been the best night of her life, and as she looked over at the smiling brunette beside her, she knew that it would only get better.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own them! That really sucks...

**A/N:** This is the final chapter folks. I want to thank everyone for their wonderful feedback, and I hope you'll read more of my work in the future. Now on with the story... Oh, and this last chapter is rated M because well there's sex in it. So if you're too young to be reading this, please don't! Or at least don't get caught g

A huge thank you to Ami and Karen the best muse and beta ever! You guys work almost as hard as I do, and Tippy wouldn't have been possible without you!

**Part fourteen**

Sam didn't feel any of the nervousness with Brooke that she'd felt when she'd brought George up to her room. Everything just felt so…natural and right. She pulled on the hand grasped tightly in her own, bringing the blonde up against her. She trailed her free hand up Brooke's other arm, over her shoulder, to the back of her neck and up before tangling her fingers in the girl's softly curled blonde hair. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before their lips met in a gentle, languid, ardent kiss. Brooke's arms encircled her waist, pressing her body closer. She gasped as the blonde's hands moved to explore her body, allowing the other girl's tongue access to her mouth. As their tongues slid against one another, their pace picked up and Brooke's gentle touches grew bolder. She was dimly aware of fingers fumbling with the zipper at the back of her dress, and had no objections when it slid from her shoulders and pooled around her feet.

"I have been waiting all night to get you out of that dress," Brooke whispered as she moved her lips along Sam's jaw and up to nip at a sensitive earlobe.

"Is that so?" Sam gasped, as Brooke moved down her neck to her collarbone.

"Uh huh, ever since I saw you standing at the top of the stairs." Brooke replied, her warm breath washing over Sam's heated skin. Her hands slide up the brunette's sides to cup her breasts, running the pads of her thumbs over the hardened peaks. She licked a fiery path down the valley between the two mounds before moving over to the right one. She took the hardened bud into her mouth, gently sucking it as the palm of her hand rolled over the other.

A fire began low in Sam's stomach as sensations shot through her body. She tingled in places she'd never known it was possible to tingle in, and she could feel herself growing damp. When she felt Brooke's teeth scour her painfully sensitive nipple, her knees almost buckled. She wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to stand, and all she could think about was feeling Brooke's skin against her own. She pulled the blonde's head up before spinning her around to unzip her dress.

Brooke had looked spectacular in her dress. The blonde hadn't been the only one rendered momentarily speechless when Sam had come down the stairs earlier. The brunette had taken one look at the blonde standing there in her strapless beige dress with gold trim, and she'd had a hard time breathing. Brooke simply took her breath away. She was like a great painting or a favorite book, and Sam knew that she'd never tire of looking at her. And that dress, well Sam had known that _that_ dress, while it looked great on Brooke, would look better on her bedroom floor.

She unzipped the dress slowly, placing hot, wet kisses to every bit of skin she exposed, causing Brooke to moan and gasp. Once she'd pushed the satiny fabric over the blonde's hips, she spun Brooke back around, wasting no time before latching onto one of the cheerleader's achingly hard nipples. She moved them towards her bed maintaining contact until she pushed Brooke onto her back on the soft mattress. She moved back to the blonde's breasts, this time teasing the other nipple as she ran her nails up the inside of Brooke's thighs.

Brooke's whole body felt like it was on fire as her she writhed beneath the brunette. Sam was doing things to her that she'd only ever dreamed about. She couldn't control the moans that spilled freely from her lips. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice told her she should try to keep quiet, but she was beyond the point of caring. Sam's hands were sliding up her thighs, causing more wetness to pool between them. She held her breath when Sam's finger reached her panties. The journalist ran a finger over the wet fabric, and Brooke's hips bucked against her. She whimpered as the brunette continued to tease her heated flesh through the soaked material, while teasing her nipples with her teeth and tongue. Sam pulled away from her breasts and looked at her with uncertain eyes as her fingertips danced at the top of Brooke's underwear.

Brooke just nodded, biting her bottom lip, to let Sam know it was okay. The brunette pressed a hungry kiss to Brooke's lips before she moved to slip the fabric over the blonde's slender hips. She kneeled between the vee of Brooke's thighs and looked down at the blonde, seeing all of her for the first time.

"You're so beautiful," she breathed, gazing up the cheerleader's lithe form reverently.

Brooke thought she should show Sam a mirror as she stared back at the brunette, whose semi-naked figure was bathed in the moonlight, shining through her window. The light gave Sam an ethereal glow and Brooke felt as if she were gazing upon a goddess. Their eyes locked and Brooke's breath hitched as she saw all the emotions she was feeling reflected back to her.

Sam wanted to cry at the beauty of that shared moment. This was Brooke at her most vulnerable, and she'd never been more beautiful. Sam leaned over and captured Brooke's lips again. She arched into the blonde as Brooke's hands danced down her spine and over her rear. Brooke swallowed her moans as she teased the flesh through the fabric of Sam's panties. Sam's hips bucked against the blonde in a frantic rhythm, while the blonde's lips traveled down her neck and Brooke cupped the rounded flesh in an attempt to pull Sam closer.

"Mmm…Brooke that feels…so good," Sam moaned.

The sound of Sam's moans drove Brooke closer to the edge and her movements became more frantic. She needed to feel Sam, _all of Sam_. She began pushing at the last shred of material that stood between her and everything she wanted. She flipped the brunette onto her back, and ripped the fabric down her legs. Spreading Sam's thighs wider she kissed a path down the journalist's writhing body, letting the soft whimpers and moans urge her on. Sam's skin was sweet and salty, and Brooke couldn't seem to stop tasting it, but there was something she wanted to taste even more. She continued lower, and as she reached her destination, her eyes met chocolate colored ones, blackened with desire. Her tongue snaked out and she got a taste of Sam's most intimate part. She closed her eyes and moaned.

Sam thought she would explode at the first flick of Brooke's tongue against her. Her head thrashed from side to side and she grabbed at sheets beneath her, as she moaned Brooke's name. The blonde's tongue seemed to be everywhere at once, and when she wrapped her lips around the brunette's clit, Sam felt that familiar feeling pool in her stomach. She was getting closer and closer. Her hips bucked against Brooke's face, and as the first tremor rocked through her body, Brooke thrust her fingers deep within her, stealing Sam's virginity. As the brunette began to calm, Brooke moved her fingers in and out of Sam's tight channel, bringing Sam over the edge once again.

Brooke wanted to taste Sam again, but thought that it might be too much for the girl, whose body was still racked with tremors. She moved up to the top of the bed and wrapped her arms around Sam. She brushed the hair back from her face and placed a kiss on her temple. She felt more than saw Sam's breathing slow, and she opened her mouth to say something, but was effectively cut off by Sam's lips on her own, and fingers entering her unexpectedly. She let out a loud, low moan at the double assault. Sam's movements were jerky at first due to inexperience, but she was enthusiastic. Brooke's hips moved at the frantic pace, as the brunette continued to swallow her moans. As Sam's fingers curled upward, she wrenched her mouth away, practically screaming her orgasm. The brunette wasted no time sliding between her thighs, and lapping up the copious wetness.

Sam was convinced she'd never tasted anything as sweet as Brooke, and if she had to exist on this sweet nectar alone, she'd be a very happy girl. She continued her thorough exploration as Brooke's hips began to rock against her, and she felt fingers in her hair, pulling her impossibly closer. Moments later, Sam heard her name ripped from the blonde writhing above her, as another orgasm shot through Brooke.

They lay together a while later, wrapped up in Sam's sheets. Sam's head rested on Brooke's chest as she listened to the blonde's heartbeat. Brooke's fingers idly combed through Sam's sweat dampened hair, and she sighed in contentment. She linked their fingers together before bringing the blonde's hand up and placing a kiss on it. A lazy smile played at the corners of her lips, and she looked up at the blonde amused.

"What?" Brooke asked in a hoarse voice.

"Nothing, I…just can't believe I slept with the prom queen on prom night."

"Sam…" Brooke groaned.

"No, let me revel in this. It feels good to be on the 'other side' for a change."

"Is that what this was to you?" The blonde asked with a pout.

"Oh come on Brooke, you know I'm just teasing you. Of course it meant more to me than that." Sam said immediately contrite.

"I know, but a girl still likes to hear it, you know?"

"Yeah…I know," Sam replied, falling back into the contented silence they'd been sharing.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Brooke?"

"Back when you were writing that journal, did you ever think we'd end up like this?"

Sam moved to look up at the blonde's hazel eyes. "Truthfully?"

"Yeah…"

"No, I never thought we'd end up like this. Mostly because I never planned to tell you, how I felt."

"Why wouldn't you have told me?"

"Are you serious? I was afraid of how you'd react. I thought you'd hate me."

"Oh Sam, I could never hate you-"

"No? Well maybe you wouldn't have hated me, but you certainly acted differently once you figured it out."

"Yeah, I was an idiot. There's no excuse for how I treated you, and I'm sorry," Brooke said quietly.

"I know. We've already been through all of that. In a way, I'm glad you read "Tippy's" journal."

"Really?"

"If you hadn't, we wouldn't be here right now, in this moment. So in a way I'm glad things happened the way they did."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. For a while there, I was really deep in denial about my feelings."

"Well, I'm just grateful you figured it out when you did."

"Me too…" Brooke let her words trail off as they fell back into silence.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"I've been wondering how you managed to slip that little editorial in the Zapruder after I'd sent it down to the printers."

Brooke took a deep breath before answering. "I, uh, had to call in a favor."

Sam moved to look over at her again. "What kind of a favor?"

"I… had to name the Dick twins as my successors on the Bring It squad."

"Wow, that's a pretty big favor. You did that for me?"

"Of course I did. I couldn't just lose you over something stupid _I _did. Besides, I had to name them as _my_ successors, they didn't say a thing about Carmen's."

"Who?"

"June Tuna!"

Sam whole body shook with laugher, and Brooke lost herself in the beauty of the sound. She moved to place a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips. "I love you, Sam," she whispered as they parted.

"I love you too, Brooke," Sam whispered back as she settled back against Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke covered them with blankets, placing another kiss on Sam's forehead before they drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
